Une chance de tout changer (version 20)
by LilySnape63
Summary: Et si J.K. Rowling ne nous avait pas tout dévoilé sur Severus Snape ? Et si Harry Potter n'avait pas été le seul à jouer un rôle décisif dans la guerre contre les Mangemorts ? Kaya, élève à Poudlard, nous offre une autre perspective sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces sept années. Version revue et corrigée.
1. Chapter 1

TROISIÈME ANNÉE

**1**

**Retour au château**

Dans la Grande Salle le bruit assourdissant des discutions et des rires fit place au silence à l'ouverture de la grande porte en bois qui laissa entrer les 1ère années,

accompagnés comme à chaque fois du professeur McGonagall, qui revêtait sa traditionnelle robe verte et son vieux chapeau qui cachait ses cheveux tirés en arrière par un chignon. Le groupe passa au centre des quatre immenses tables, chacune représentant l'une des maisons. Les deux tables à leur gauche étant celles des Serpentard et des Serdaigle, suivies à leur droite par celles des Gryffondor et pour finir des Poufsouffle. Assise au milieu de la table aux couleurs rouge et or, Kaya observait les nouveaux venus avec enthousiasme. Elle aimait voir leurs yeux ébahis devant le spectacle qu'offraient les étoiles du plafond magique et des bougies flottantes qui éclairaient la Grande Salle. Chaque année, elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait elle-même ressenti la toute première fois qu'elle avait franchi cette porte. Elle repéra dans le lot, un petit rouquin aux tâches de rousseur, avec une robe de sorcier usagée.

« _Encore un Weasley_, se dit-elle »

Les Weasley était bien connu dans l'école. Kaya était dans la classe des jumeaux célèbres pour leurs bêtises, leur nombre record de retenus et leur rôle de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Percy, l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, nommé préfet de Gryffondor, était en 5ème année, avec Olivier Dubois, le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffons. Charlie poursuivait ses études sur les dragons en Roumanie et Bill, le fils aîné, était devenu briseur de sorts.

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant un tabouret sur lequel siégeait un vieux chapeau extrêmement sale, déchiré et rapiécé à plusieurs endroits, qui faisait face à la grande table des professeurs perpendiculaire aux autres, où trônait le directeur entre le professeur de potions et une chaise vide à se droite, qui n'attendait plus que le professeur de métamorphose.

Au grand étonnement des petits nouveaux, l'une des coutures du chapeau se déchira pour laisser apparaître une fente donnant l'impression que celui-ci avait une bouche. Le chapeau s'anima et se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à __Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_ Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à __Poufsouffle__ vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle__ vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à __Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Tout le monde applaudit l'introduction à la cérémonie des répartitions qui chaque année était différente grâce à l'originalité des paroles prononcée par le Choixpeau, qui se montrait chaque fois très inventif.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'imposa et mit fin aux applaudissements en prenant le Choixpeau de sa main gauche et déroulant un parchemin de sa main droite.

_ Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Abbott Hannah !

Une jeune fille un peu hésitante s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, Mcgonagall posa le vieux chapeau sur sa tête blonde, un court instant de silence se mit en place puis un :

_ POUFSOUFFLE ! sonore se fit entendre de la part du couvre-chef, suivi par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations provenant de la table des Poufsouffles, qui accueillirent la petite nouvelle.

_ Bones Susan !

_ POUFSOUFFLE ! le même bruit assourdissent se fit entendre provenant de la même table.

_ Boot Terry !

_ SERDAIGLE !

Cette fois ce fut la table aux couleurs bleu et marron qui se mit à acclamer le jeune garçon qui prit place au bout d'un long banc.

_ Brocklehurst Mandy !

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ Brown Lavande !

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Kaya, ainsi que toute sa table se mit à applaudir et à crier de joie pour accueillir comme il se devait le premier griffon nommé de la soirée.

_ Bulstrode Millicent !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Crabbe Vincent !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Finch-Fletchley Justin !

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

_ Finnigan Seamus !

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ Goyle Gregory !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Granger Hermione !

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ Longdubat Neville !

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ MacDougal Morag' !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Malfoy Draco !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Nott Theodore !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Parkinson Pansy !

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Patil Padma!

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ Patil Parvati!

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_ Potter Harry !

Des murmures se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

« Harry Potter ? Le Harry Potter ? _»_

Un jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts cachés par des lunettes rondes prit place sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit bien plus de temps pour décider où il allait l'envoyer, puis lança finalement :

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage et il s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à la table rouge et or qui se mit à crier et à applaudir le nouveau venu. Percy lui sera la main, ainsi que Fred et George qui n'arrêtaient pas de scander « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !» McGonagall demanda le silence et continua la répartition. Kaya avait eut quelque échos de l'aventure du nouveau venu, mais n'étant pas entrée dans le monde des sorciers depuis longtemps, elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails et n'était donc pas aussi enthousiaste que les autres.

_ Turpin Lisa !

_ SERDAIGLE !

_ Weasley Ronald !

Le petit rouquin s'avança.

« _J'en étais sûre_, pensa Kaya. _Aucune surprise, il sera des nôtres lui aussi_.»

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Il prit place aux côtés de Harry et Fred.

_ Zabini Blaise !

_ SERPENTARD !

La répartition était enfin terminée. Le directeur s'avança pour faire son traditionnel discours de début d'année, pendant que le professeur de métamorphoses rangeait le tabouret et le Choixpeau dans un coin, pour enfin prendre place à ses côtés.

_ Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Toute la salle l'applaudit. Le banquet apparut sur les tables et tout le monde commença à manger. Les fantômes firent eux aussi leur apparition. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ne manqua pas d'aller saluer les nouveaux Gryffondor, sans oublier évidement Harry, en leur faisant sa fameuse démonstration de tête qui pendouille. Kaya écoutait les conversations de ses camarades qui se racontaient leurs vacances. Comme chaque année elle n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter elle-même, mais elle avait pour habitude de se promettre qu'un jour elle aussi vivrait de super vacances. Elle resta donc muette tout le long du repas, un peu distraite et rêveuse de temps à autre, ce qui ne choqua personne puisqu'elle avait toujours été ainsi, du genre discrète, solitaire et pas très loquace. Ses amies le savaient bien et ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague dès qu'elle s'attardait sur la table des professeurs et que son regard croisait celui du professeur de potions. Ce simple contact visuel la ramena à la réalité, en espérant que ni lui, ni ses amies ne s'étaient aperçus de son moment d'égarement. Face à elle, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux marrons racontait son voyage à Paris.

_ Je suis allée sous la tour Eiffel et j'ai vu la petite statut de la liberté, il y avait tellement de chose à voir, Notre Dame…

_ Moi j'ai vu la grande statue de la liberté, cet été à New York, la coupa une brunette enthousiaste, assise à côté de Kaya. Je suis aussi allée à Barcelone, la Sagrada Familia est magnifique, à couper le souffle.

_ Notre Dame est impressionnante aussi, tu sais, lui répondit la blonde un peu vexée.

_ Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Célia.

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva, le silence se fit et il déclara :

_ Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché nos soifs, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! Chacun chantera sur son air préféré. Allons-y !

Tout le monde se mit à chanter.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Kaya sourit en entendant les jumeaux finir l'hymne sur le rythme de la marche funèbre. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

_ Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant au lit. Allez tout le monde dehors !

Percy se leva et demanda aux premières années de le suivre jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor fermée par le portrait de la gosse dame. Celle-ci vêtue d'une robe rose, se prenait, comme à son habitude, pour une diva.

_ Mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle royalement.

_ Caput Draconis, lui répondit Percy.

Elle les laissa entrer en pivotant sur le côté. Les trois jeunes filles entrèrent à leur tour. Alors que Célia et la brunette s'assirent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, Kaya leur dit bonne nuit et monta se coucher car contrairement à ses amies, elle n'avait pas eu de vacances à proprement parler et elle était épuisée. Le premier cours ne commençait qu'à 10h le lendemain matin, après que le professeur McGonagall ait distribué leur emploi du temps au moment du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle était contente de retrouver la chambre cylindrique contenant quatre lits à baldaquin aux couvertures rouge et or. Elle contourna le poil au centre de la pièce pour rejoindre la fenêtre à gauche de son lit, la nuit était tombée sur le parc du château et la lune, qui semblait lui sourire, se reflétait sur l'eau du lac. Elle se dirigea ensuite au pied de son lit où l'attendait sa valise, que les elfes de maison avaient montée après son arrivée au château. Elle l'ouvrit, en sortit sa chemise de nuit en coton blanc et se changea, puis elle se glissa entre les draps et ferma les rideaux de son lit, ainsi que ses yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, le soleil inondait la pièce de sa lumière matinale teintée d'orange. Elle quitta son lit, prit ses habits et sortit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades qui dormaient toujours derrière les épais rideaux. Elle descendit à la salle de bain commune comme à son habitude, elle fit couler l'eau de la douche la plus proche, pour qu'elle ait le temps de chauffer alors qu'elle se déshabillait. Elle se mit sous le jet et resta un moment immobile, les yeux fermés. Elle aimait le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau au réveil. Elle finit par se laver, se prépara et se rendit dans la grande salle. À son arrivée, seuls les directeurs des maisons étaient présents, chacun à l'extrémité de leur grande table respective, derrière sept piles de parchemins, qu'ils avaient soigneusement disposés en rangées. Quand Kaya poussa la lourde porte de bois, celle-ci se mit à grincer. Les professeurs levèrent les yeux vers elle, surpris de voir une élève arriver si tôt. Elle avança en direction du professeur McGonagall qui lui fit un grand sourire pour l'accueillir.

_ Bonjour professeur.

_ Bonjour Kaya, toujours matinale à ce que je peux constater, elle lui tendit un parchemin. On se verra un peu plus tard.

_ Oui. Merci, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et commença à examiner son emploi du temps. Sa journée allait commencer par Divination avec le professeur Trelawney, puis Métamorphose. Après le repas elle reprenait avec Soins aux créatures magiques données par le professeur Brûlopot, qui était aussi le dernier cours de la journée. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir sa matière préférée aujourd'hui, mais c'était quand même une bonne journée qui s'annonçait. Quand elle releva la tête de sa feuille elle s'aperçut que son petit déjeuner était apparu devant elle. Elle prit une tasse de café noir avec deux sucres, un verre de jus d'orange, un croissant et un pain au chocolat. Elle aimait déjeuner seule, dans le calme, parce qu'elle savait que cela ne durerait pas, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle finit sa tasse quand un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle entra à son tour. Elle quitta la grande salle pour aller chercher ses affaires de classe dans sa chambre et monta en haut de la tour nord, elle s'assit sur la dernière marche et sortit un livre de son sac. C'était encore une de ses habitudes d'avoir toujours un livre sur elle, à ce moment c'était « _Les aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles et la traversée du miroir. _» de Lewis Carroll, l'un de ses livres favoris.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, l'heure de Divination était déjà là et elle entendait le brouhaha des élèves qui montaient les escaliers. Elle marqua sa page et remit son livre dans son sac. Elle frappa à la porte de la classe et le professeur Trelawney vint lui ouvrir.

_ Bonjour professeur.

_ Bonjour Miss Gilmore, allez vous installer.

Kaya fut surprise que son nouveau professeur connaisse déjà son nom, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle était professeur de Divination, quoi de plus normal. Elle entra et alla s'asseoir à l'une des nombreuses tables rondes. Dans toute la pièce régnait une odeur d'encens et d'herbes aromatiques. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour être rejointe par Lisa et son amie.

_ Salut ! Toujours la première levée, lui dit la jeune fille brune, Kaya lui donna pour seule réponse, un grand sourire.

_ Tu sais qu'elle aime le calme avant la tempête Médé, on ne la changera pas.

Elles prirent place de chaque côté de Kaya, alors que les jumeaux Weasley s'assirent juste derrière elles, accompagnés de Lee Jordan. Le professeur se mit face à eux, à côté d'un grand fauteuil et d'un guéridon recouvert d'un châle rouge sur lequel reposait au centre, une boule de cristal.

_ Bienvenue, je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin en chair et en os, déclara le professeur Trelawney. Il se peut que vous ne m'ayez encore jamais vue car je ne descends que très rarement dans le reste du château. Je préfère le calme de ma classe. Je vous préviens que l'art de la divination n'est pas donné à tout le monde et que si vous n'avez aucun don de double vue, il me semble impossible que vous puissiez apprendre quoi que ce soit dans cette matière.

Elle portait des lunettes aux verres tellement épais qu'ils faisaient loupe et agrandissaient ses yeux en lui donnant un air un peu inquiétant. C'était une femme mince, recouverte de colliers, de bracelets et de bagues, telle un sapin de Noël recouvert de guirlandes et de boules. Elle poursuivit sa présentation :

_ Cette année nous verrons les méthodes de base de la Divination, nous consacrerons le premier trimestre à la lecture des feuilles de thé, le trimestre suivant nous étudierons les lignes de la main et les signes du feu, puis nous finirons l'année avec les boules de cristal.

Sa présentation terminée, elle demanda aux élèves de se servir le thé, en précisent à Alicia Spinnet de faire attention à ne pas se brûler, mais quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci porta sa tasse jusqu'à sa bouche et poussa un petit cri car l'eau était encore beaucoup trop chaude pour la boire. Après avoir bu sa tasse Kaya regarda les feuilles de thé au fond et lut son manuel, « _Lever le voile du futur _», pages cinq et six, où il était indiqué :

« _Croix - "des épreuves et des souffrances"_

_ Massue - "une attaque"_

_ Soleil - "un grand bonheur"_

_ Gland - "une somme d'argent inattendue, de l'or qui arrive de lui-même"_

_ Faucon - "un ennemi mortel"_

_ Tête de mort - "un grand danger sur votre chemin"_

_ Le Sinistros - "la mort" _»

Le cours se passa plutôt bien malgré quelques avertissements de tragédies en tout genre lues dans les tasses de certains élèves et le professeur Trelawney qui annonça à d'autres la perte d'un membre de leur famille. De ce côté-là Kaya ne risquait plus grand-chose n'ayant jamais connu ses parents et ayant grandi dans un orphelinat jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans. Tout le monde sortit de la salle de classe un peu abasourdi par leur premier cours de l'année qui avait fait grand effet, à moins que ce ne fut l'inhalation en continu de la fumée d'encens qui leur faisait tourner la tête ainsi. Ils descendirent le grand escalier et prirent la direction de la salle de cours de Métamorphose. La porte de la classe était grande ouverte, les élèves entrèrent et prirent place. Kaya et ses amies étaient assises au premier rang. Un chat gris tigré assis sur le bureau du professeur, les observait de ses yeux jaunes et attendit que le dernier élève se soit installé pour sauter sur le sol de pierre. Le professeur reprit sa forme habituelle et les élèves, toujours admiratifs devant la capacité de leur professeur à changer d'apparence, l'applaudirent de bon cœur.

_ Merci, dit-t-elle en souriant. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Animagi. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

La jeune fille assise à côté de Kaya leva la main tellement vite que son geste la fit se lever légèrement de sa chaise.

_ Médéa.

_ Un Animagus est un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal, comme vous professeur.

_ Tout à fait, merci Miss Dillon, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Un Animagus est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas savoir la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage. Apprendre à être Animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère de la Magie surveille de très près les personnes voulant le devenir. La différence fondamentale entre les métamorphoses "communes" et "animagiques" est que le transformé "normal" devient entièrement animal, perd toute conscience humaine qui laisse place à un instinct bestial jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annule le sort. L'Animagus, lui, garde souvenirs, pensée et conscience. Il faut aussi noter qu'une personne atteinte de lycanthropie n'est pas considérée comme un Animagus. Le Ministère de la Magie tient un registre qui se veut exhaustif, des _animagi_, le registre contient, entre autres, les noms des sept Animagi déclarés et existants au XXe siècle, dont moi.

Le cours fut des plus intéressants, au point que personne ne vit l'heure passer. Pendant le déjeuner les 3èmes années ne discutèrent que de l'animal hypothétique qu'ils pourraient peut-être devenir un jour.

_ Et toi Kaya ?

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon, c'était quoi la question ?

_ Encore la tête dans les nuages, nota Célia avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

_ On te demandait en quel animal tu aimerais pouvoir te transformer.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, … peut-être en loup.

_ Ça t'irait parfaitement, lui répondit Médéa.

Kaya avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les pieds sur terre ces derniers temps, pourtant elle faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son regard se porta directement sur le professeur de potions, en grande conversation avec le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Après avoir mangé, les gryffons en 3ème année quittèrent le château et traversèrent le parc sous la douce chaleur des rayons de soleil de septembre pour se rendre à leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques donné par le professeur Brûlopot. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt interdite, Kaya sortit son exemplaire des «_ Animaux Fantastiques (Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques) _» de Newt Scamander et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, suivie par Médéa et Célia.

_ La poisse ! se mirent à lancer Fred et George en cœur.

Kaya leva les yeux et vit les 3èmes années de Serpentard débarquer, mais avant que la guerre des gangs n'éclate, le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour en compagnie d'une créature mis aigle, mis cheval.

_ Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Brûlopot et je vous présente Buck. Qui peut me dire de quelle créature il s'agit ?

Le professeur Brûlopot n'aimait pas les longs discours de présentation et préférait commencer ses cours directement dans le vif du sujet.

_ Il s'agit d'un Hippogriffe, Monsieur, intervint Célia avant que Médéa n'en ait eu le temps. Elles aimaient toutes les deux se mettre en compétition, Kaya qui n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle les laissait répondre aux questions sans se faire prier, même si elle connaissait elle aussi les réponses. Elle se disait que de toute manière ses notes étaient largement suffisantes pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas sans cervelle et qu'il ne servait à rien de passer pour une « je sais tout ».

_ Bien, 10 points pour vous, Miss… ?

_ McDouglas, Monsieur.

_ Très bien, poursuivit-il. Un Hippogriffe est une créature volante, natif d'Europe mais c'est répandu dans le monde entier, dont la tête, le torse, les ailes et les pattes avant sont celles d'un aigle et dont le corps (y compris les pattes postérieures et la queue) est celui d'un cheval. Il a des yeux de couleur orange, mais sa robe peut avoir plusieurs nuances (comme noir, vert-bronze, marron-rouge, gris-bleu et blanc rosé), de même que les chevaux normaux. L'envergure des ailes d'un hippogriffe adulte est environ de 4 mètres. Les hippogriffes sont carnivores et extrêmement dangereux tant qu'ils ne sont pas dressés et cette étape ne doit être prise en charge que par des sorciers ou sorcières qualifiés (ceci dit, les hippogriffes peuvent se nourrir d'insectes, d'oiseaux et de petits animaux comme les rats ou les furets). Les Hippogriffes construisent à même le sol des nids dans lesquels ils pondent un seul œuf grand et fragile qui éclot vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Dans un délai d'une semaine, le jeune hippogriffe est prêt à voler, mais il lui faudra attendre encore plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir accompagner ses parents sur de longs trajets. Une personne souhaitant approcher un hippogriffe doit le fixer dans les yeux et le saluer en s'inclinant ; si l'animal s'incline à son tour, on peut le toucher et même le chevaucher. Les possesseurs d'hippogriffes sont tenus de les garder sous sortilège de Désillusion pour éviter que les Moldus ne les aperçoivent. Poudlard dispose d'au moins une douzaine d'hippogriffes pour les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, dont Buck. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous fassiez un croquis de Buck, puis je choisirai l'un d'entre vous pour donner un petit exemple.

Le dessin était l'un des passes temps préféré de Kaya avec la lecture, elle avait un don certain pour ce qui était de reproduire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se plaisait à croire que c'était de famille, que son père ou sa mère avaient eux aussi un don pour cet art. Il lui arrivait d'imaginer de qui elle pouvait tenir ses yeux bleu azur, qui avaient la particularité d'être délimité par un anneau bleu nuit ou encore ses cheveux châtain foncés, qui avaient un légère tendance à boucler quand le temps se faisait humide.

_ Vous ! dit la voix du professeur qui la sortit de sa concentration.

Elle releva la tête de son esquisse et vit tous les regards braqués sur elle.

_ Je vous demande pardon professeur, l'interrogea-t-elle un peu inquiète.

_ Venez montrer l'exemple à vos petits camarades, inclinez-vous bien bas devant Buck et surtout, regardez-le dans les yeux et ne vous relevez que lorsqu'il se sera incliné à son tour en signe d'acceptation. Allez-y !

Kaya s'avança, un peu perplexe devant Buck et se pencha en avant un bon moment. Au bout d'une minute ou deux Buck la salua à son tour.

_ Très bien, vous pouvez l'approcher et le caresser si le cœur vous en dit.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la magnifique créature et passa sa main sur sa tête. Sa classe l'applaudit chaleureusement alors que les Serpentards, l'air dédaigneux, semblaient déçus qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'accident. Elle se sentait fière et avait l'impression d'être privilégiée mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Les cours de la journée étaient finis. Des groupes d'élèves se dispersaient, certains retournaient dans leur salle commune, d'autres à la bibliothèque. Kaya préféra rester au soleil, elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lac après avoir prévenu ses amies qui se doutaient qu'elle désirerait être seule. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douce chaleur sur sa peau, un frison de bien-être la traversa et lui déclencha la chair de poule. Tout était si paisible et parfait en cet instant.

« _Du pur plaisir_, pensa-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. »

Elle sortit son livre et reprit sa lecture.

Le soleil commença à se coucher, avec lui sa lumière. Les yeux de Kaya commençaient à se fatiguer à force d'être plissés pour déchiffrer les lignes qu'elle tentait de lire. Elle ferma son livre et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Le diner avait déjà commencé. Elle s'empressa de trouver ses amies, elle sentait les regards la suivre, mais bizarrement seul un regard la mit mal à l'aise, une vision froide et interrogatrice provenant des yeux noirs du professeur qui l'intriguait depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle trouva les deux jeunes filles qui lui avaient gardé une place juste au moment où elle se sentit rougir. Elle prit place avec hâte.

_ Merci, de m'avoir gardé une place.

_ On se doutait que tu serais légèrement en retard.

_ On commence à te connaître, lui lança gentiment Célia avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et commença à manger. Elle tourna légèrement les yeux en direction de la table des professeurs pour voir si elle était toujours observée. Mais l'homme avait à présent le regard dans le vide, fixant son assiette sans donner l'impression de la voir. Elle se surprit à avoir un petit sourire attendri et se força à détourner le regard quand elle prit conscience que son attitude pouvait lui porter préjudice. Elles finirent de souper et montèrent se coucher. Exténuée Kaya tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans demander son reste.

Le lendemain, debout aux aurores, la jeune fille prit sa douche et partit déjeuner. Ce jour-là, elle fut vraiment la première à pénétrer dans la grande salle. Son café, son jus d'orange et ses viennoiseries apparurent devant elle. Elle saisit sa tasse quand la grande porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, ce qui la fit sursauter, mais par chance elle ne renversa pas son café. Il paressait gêné de ne voir qu'une seule élève dans cette immense salle, il entra tout de même, lui fit un signe de la tête pour la saluer à la hâte, qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait chez cet homme, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle trouvait son comportement des plus étranges. Comment un homme aussi timide, craintif, qui manquait d'une sacrée dose de confiance en lui avait pu devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Il y avait sans aucun doute quelque chose qui clochait, mais Dumbledore était un homme d'une grande sagesse, s'il l'avait engagé c'est qu'il y avait une raison et Kaya était du genre à savoir rester à sa place et à ne pas remettre en question les décisions d'un homme qui lui était supérieur à bien des égards.

Elle finit de manger et sortit de la grande salle pour aller chercher ses affaires de cours dans son dortoir, quand elle se heurta à une masse sombre qui la percuta avec une telle violence qu'elle fut repoussée en arrière. Elle rouvrit ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés sous le choc, les leva et vit le visage de son professeur de potions, sur lequel se mêlait dégout et dédain, mais ses yeux laissaient transparaitre une légère surprise qui disparut assez vite pour être remplacée par de la colère.

_ Faites donc un peu attention, petite sotte !

_ Je suis vraiment désolée professeur, dit-elle gênée, sans avoir le courage de soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur et se sentant rougir.

Il la contourna et fila à la table des professeurs sans prêter attention aux excuses de la jeune fille, qui resta plantée là le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle continua son chemin vers sa chambre. À son arrivée, elle prit son emploi du temps, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la bouche en grand quand elle réalisa que le premier cours de la journée n'était autre que celui du professeur qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

_ La journée s'annonce bien, murmura-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait ironique.

Elle fit son sac et descendit dans le cachot où se déroulaient les cours. Elle se posa sur le sol glacé, à côté de la porte de la classe et prit son livre. Quand elle était plongée dans les récits de ses auteurs favoris, le temps avançait à une allure folle. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et brisèrent le silence du couloir obscur. Kaya leva la tête et reçut un courant d'air froid provoqué par le passage de la cape de son professeur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il la regarda d'un air hautain.

_ Ce n'est pas en vous enfermant dans des contes de fées que vous ferez face aux dures réalités de la vie, Miss Gilmore, lui siffla-t-il froidement.

Elle ne répondit rien mais ferma tout de même son livre et le rangea. Elle ne tenait jamais compte des remarques acerbes que pouvait lancer cet homme si froid et distant parce que pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle sentait que cette attitude cachait un profond mal-être. Elle suivit son professeur à l'intérieur de la salle humide et mal éclairée et s'assit au deuxième rang, car elle savait que ses amies refuseraient catégoriquement de s'asseoir avec elle au premier et de toute façon il était déjà réservé aux Serpentard qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver, précédant les Gryffons qui faisaient triste mine et trainaient les pieds. Seuls les Weasley semblaient impatients que le cours commence, ils s'étaient assis deux tabourets plus loin, se doutant sûrement que ceux-ci seraient réservés. Une petite lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. Ils préparaient encore un mauvais coup, Kaya en était certaine ; leur passe-temps préféré étant de ridiculiser Rusard et le professeur de potions, ce qui faisait perdre pas mal de points à leur maison. Célia et Médéa arrivèrent et s'installèrent entre Kaya et Fred. Le professeur aux longs cheveux noir claqua la porte d'un simple coup de baguette et commença son cours.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la potion de Ratatinage. Ouvrez vos manuels page 134 et préparez votre matériel.

Toute la classe s'exécuta. Kaya prépara ses ingrédients :

« _- Racines de marguerites coupées _

_ - Figues pelées _

_ - Chenilles en tranche _

_ - Un foie de rat _

_ - Sangsues …_ »

Et lu attentivement les instructions. Au bout d'un petit moment sa potion prit la couleur verte indiquée dans son manuel de « Potions magiques » de Arsenius Beaulitron, il ne restait plus qu'à laisser infuser à feu doux, ce qui lui donnait le temps de laver ses ustensiles. Elle se trouvait face à l'évier quand une explosion sonore eut lieu derrière elle. Kaya se retourna en priant pour que ce ne soit pas sa potion mais comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient dû tester une potion bien à eux. Les deux frères étaient couverts d'un liquide épais et visqueux d'une couleur vert-jaune. Les Serpentards étaient pliés en deux à force de rire. Mais Snape les observait d'un regard noir.

_ Je vois que les retenues vous ont manquées pendant les vacances, Messieurs, 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor et un beau zéro à chacun pour entamer cette 3ème année dit Snape en souriant, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour qu'on remplisse votre carnet de « rendez-vous » jusqu'au mois de décembre.

Les Serpentards avaient des larmes qui coulaient le long de leurs joues rougies.

_ Je suppose que tout le monde a eu le temps de finir, enchaîna-t-il en commencent son tour d'inspection des chaudrons. Si je laisse le contenu de votre chaudron, remplissez une fiole et laissez-la moi sur mon bureau avant de partir sans oublier de marquer votre nom dessus.

Il passait de table en table, regardant les liquides, passant une louche dedans de temps à autre sans dire un mot. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire une grimace et de fusiller du regard l'élève responsable de la tambouille qu'il faisait disparaître d'un simple « Evanesco », mais quand il arriva au chaudron de Kaya il ne faisait, ni ne disait quoi que ce soit. Il semblait l'ignorer totalement, ce qui lui était égal puisqu'elle savait qu'elle réussissait à peu près à chaque fois et qu'il ne fallait sûrement pas attendre un compliment de la part de cet homme. Elle prit un flacon, colla une étiquette avec son nom dessus et versa un peu de sa potion dedans, puis alla le poser sur le bureau. Elle rangea sa table, prit son sac et sortit.

Le cours suivant était celui du professeur Quirrell. Elle allait pouvoir juger des compétences du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu en Étude des moldus. La porte de la classe donnait sous les arcades de la cour. Kaya s'assit au pied d'une des colonnes en attendent les autres. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de sortir son livre, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'entamer un autre chapitre avant le début du cours. La porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe d'élèves de septième année, visiblement heureux que le cours soit enfin terminé.

Enfin assise en classe après que le groupe d'avant en soit sorti, elle attendait Célia et Médéa qui arrivèrent en dernières, en compagnie des frères Weasley, qui arboraient un grand sourire de satisfaction. Kaya se demandait si c'était leur retenue qui les rendait si heureux ou la compagnie des deux jeunes filles. Le cours de Défense avait pour sujet les épouvantards, la définition du manuel était :

« _Créature pouvant changer d'apparence qui préfère vivre dans des endroits sombres et confinés et qui prend la forme la plus terrifiante possible lorsqu'elle rencontre une personne. Personne ne sait à quoi ressemble un Epouvantard quand il est tout seul. L'Epouvantard semble se nourrir de la peur, et pas seulement comme moyen de défense, c'est pourquoi elle est désignée comme une __créature maléfique__. Beaucoup d'enfants moldus ont dû rencontrer des Epouvantards, qu'ils appellent "le monstre sous le lit", même si ce n'est pas dit explicitement dans le texte (Ndt: Boggart provient de bogey, ou bogey-man, l'équivalent du croquemitaine ou du Père Fouettard). On combat l'Epouvantard avec le sortilège dont la formule est "Riddikulus"."_

_ Le professeur Quirrell expliqua que les épouvantards aimaient les endroits sombres et que cette créature changeait d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible._

À la fin du cours, qui avait été des plus éprouvants à cause du bégaiement du professeur, les élèves s'empressèrent d'aller manger. Kaya comprenait à présent l'attitude des élèves qui les avaient précédés, à la sortie de cette salle de classe. L'après-midi était libre pour les 3ème année de Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas choisi de suivre les cours d'arithmancie, le prochain cours avait lieu après la tombée de la nuit, avec le professeur Sinistra, qui tenait la classe d'astronomie. Kaya en profita pour faire ses devoirs dans le parc du château, adossée à un arbre. Ce premier cours avec le professeur Quirrell n'avait pas changé ses aprioris sur cet étrange personnage au turban violet, mais comme tout le monde le savait, ce poste était maudit et il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il ne soit plus enseignant l'année suivante. Cette idée la rassurait un peu, mais elle se dit que c'était méchant de sa part de penser ainsi. Après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal et c'était un professeur patient, bien que pour Kaya, il ne soit pas qualifié pour cette matière.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Halloween**

La deuxième semaine se passa comme d'ordinaire et se finit avec le recrutement des nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. La révélation de la semaine fut l'entrée d'Harry Potter dans l'équipe, comme attrapeur, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un première année n'avait eu l'autorisation d'intégrer ce sport. Une petite fête avait eu lieu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour marquer la fin des essais et le début d'un nouveau tournant pour les Gryffons qui espéraient bien remporter le championnat cette fois-ci. Dubois avait réservé le stade trois fois par semaines pour les entrainements qui devaient commencer dans cinq jours. Le premier match était prévu pour le 9 novembre contre les Serpentards, ce qui leur mettait la pression.

Kaya était assise sur les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs, le regard dans le vague. Dubois s'approcha d'elle, un verre de bièraubeurre à la main. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit sortir de ses rêveries, elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire en lui tendant le verre. Kaya aimait beaucoup Olivier, il avait toujours était attentionné et présent pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, les différentes années ne se mélangeaient que très rarement, mais dès sa première année Olivier l'avait prise sous son aile, comme un grand frère. Il venait prendre de ses nouvelles de temps en temps mais ne l'étouffait pas. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui si elle avait des difficultés en cours ou si elle avait tout simplement besoin de parler avec quelqu'un.

Il leur arrivait de rester assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire un mot, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de briser le silence pour se sentir bien ensemble. Elle but une gorgée de la boisson et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dubois, qui passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille afin de poser sa main sur son épaule opposée. Célia et Médéa, assisses face à eux, à l'autre bout de la pièce les observaient en rigolant. Kaya savait qu'une rumeur courait sur leur relation, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, après tout elle appréciait le jeune homme, elle n'en était peut-être pas amoureuse, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait être gênée qu'on pense qu'elle était avec lui, c'était un garçon bien sous tous rapports. Mais soudain une pensée traversa son esprit, elle releva la tête et regarda les yeux du 5ème année assit à ses côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Tu es au courant de la rumeur qui court sur nous ?

_ Oui, lui répondit-il un peu amusé.

_ Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non pourquoi, ça devrait ? Ça te dérange toi ?

_ Non, mais je me suis dit que tu devais avoir un peu honte qu'on puisse penser que tu es avec une 3ème année, qui en plus n'est pas très populaire, lui avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

_ Je me fous bien de ce qu'on peut penser, et pour tout te dire je suis plutôt content qu'on pense qu'une jolie fille comme toi puisse s'intéresser à moi, lui murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kaya rougit et lui rendit son sourire, elle but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Olivier. La soirée fut écourtée par l'intervention du professeur McGonagall, qui ordonna que tout le monde monte se coucher. Tout le monde obéit, non sans protestations, surtout de la part des Weasley, mis à par, bien évidemment, Percy, qui prenait son rôle de préfet très à cœur.

La semaine suivante Potter reçut son Nimbus 2000 à temps pour le soir du premier entrainement. Ce jour-là Kaya avait cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles et le professeur Chourave, puis Métamorphose, suivi d'Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns, après de repas. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard et la soirée d'Halloween approchaient, tous les élèves de 3ème année étaient surexcités. Kaya savait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'autorisation de s'y rendre, ce n'était pas un drame puisqu'elle y vivait deux mois et demi dans l'année, cela lui donnait du temps pour finir ses devoirs et passer du temps à la bibliothèque. À l'extérieur, la température commençait à se faire trop fraiche pour rester dehors.

La journée passa plutôt vite, mis à part le cours d'Histoire qui était d'un ennui mortel, ce qui collait bien au professeur Binns, qui devait lui aussi être mort d'ennui un jour, comme disaient les jumeaux. Kaya, qui était pourtant du genre à s'intéresser à toutes les matières, avait somnolé au moins les trois quarts de l'heure. Il faut dire que l'Egypte Ancienne n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Le seul passage qu'elle avait pris en note était :

« _La magie est intégrée dans la société et les sorciers sont reconnus et estimés. Les sorciers égyptiens ensorcèlent les tombes ; de nos jours, les briseurs de sorts de Gringotts tentent de s'emparer d'un trésor enfermé dans ces tombes. Une pyramide a des squelettes mutants de Moldus qui avaient voulu entrer et qui s'étaient retrouvés avec deux têtes, entre autres. _»

Elle passa le reste de l'après midi à la bibliothèque pour se débarrasser au plus vite de la recherche sur la révolution que le fantôme leur avait demandée pour le prochain cours et descendit dans la grande salle pour manger avec ses amies. Quand elle pénétra dans l'immense salle une chose la frappa, la chaise du professeur de potions était vide. Elle s'assit à côté de Célia sans quitter la place vide entre Dumbledore et Quirrell, qui semblait encore plus anxieux que d'ordinaire.

« _Où peut-il bien être ? _se demanda-t-elle.»

Elle passa tout le souper à regarder la table des professeurs en se disent qu'il finirait par arriver, mais rien. Un peu plus loin à sa table, elle aperçut les frères Weasley, Potter et Dubois qui parlaient stratégie, ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête et un petit sourire pour la saluer. Son dessert terminé, elle monta se coucher, exténuée par sa journée.

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle, Kaya suivait sa petite routine, Snape était réapparu le lendemain elle avait eu cours avec lui, ce qui la rassura, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Le matin d'Halloween, une délicieuse odeur de citrouille la réveilla, cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard. Elle prit sa douche et partit déjeuner, les couloirs étaient encore déserts si on faisait abstraction des fantômes. Dans la grande salle les décorations oranges et noires recouvraient déjà les murs et les tables. Elle prit place à la table de sa maison et entendit la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrir, elle se tourna et vit Dumbledore, qui avança dans sa direction. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

_ Bonjour Kaya, comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien professeur, merci. Et vous ?

_ Comme un vieillard qui n'a plus toute sa tête, lui dit-il en rigolant. Tu n'es pas un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir te rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec tes amies cet après-midi ?

_ Je passe suffisamment de temps là bas pendant les vacances et j'aime le calme qui règne dans le château quand il ne reste pratiquement personne.

_ Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, rit-il.

Après un court silence, durant lequel Kaya hésita à lui avouer ses inquiétudes au sujet des aptitudes du nouveau professeur de défence, elle prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et se lança.

_ Professeur, loin de moi de remettre votre jugement en doute …

_ Mais ?

_ Mais le professeur Quirrell me semble un peu…, étrange, voir même inquiétant depuis qu'il est au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

_ Mmhh, Dumbledore sourit. Tu veux dire que tu as des doutes sur ses réelles intentions ?

_ Je ne sais pas Professeur, je trouve juste son comportement un peu curieux depuis qu'il est revenu. Je ne l'ai pas connu avant, mais on m'a dit que c'était un très bon professeur d'étude des Moldus. De prime abord, il ne semble pas très qualifié pour une telle matière.

_ Tu es la première élève à te plaindre de lui, d'habitude c'est plutôt du professeur Snape qu'on vient me parler, sourit-il.

_ Je ne me plains pas, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à lui faire confiance. Le professeur Snape n'aurait-il pas été plus qualifié pour ce poste ?

_ Tu fais d'avantage confiance au professeur Snape qu'au professeur Quirrell ? s'étonna-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, tant que je serai là, rien n'arrivera à cette école.

_ Je sais, … je suis désolée d'avoir mis en doute votre décision. Vous savez très bien ce que vous faites.

_ Ce n'est rien. J'aime savoir ce que pensent mes élèves de leurs professeurs. À mon tour de te poser une question si tu veux bien. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que tu es dans cette école et que je t'observe…

À cette révélation Kaya eu l'air étonnée.

_ …Pourquoi ne te mélanges-tu pas aux autres de ton âge ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens juste pas très en phase avec eux.

_ « Pas très en phase », répéta-t-il dubitatif… Je te remercie. Bon petit-déjeuner et bonne journée à toi.

_ Merci, à vous aussi professeur.

Il sortit de la grande salle par sa porte principale et la laissa finir de manger. Elle avait l'intention de passer la journée à lire au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, qui était toujours vide quand le soleil était présent, et de prendre son baladeur avec elle. Elle n'avait pas écouté de musique depuis son arrivée et cela lui manquait par moment. Elle prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin et monta à l'observatoire. Elle s'adossa contre le pilier du balcon, ce qui lui permettait de profiter du paysage de temps à autre. Elle mit ses écouteurs et alluma son lecteur, elle fit défiler les chansons jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur du Mozart. Elle trouvait ce compositeur parfait pour un moment comme celui-ci.

Alors qu'elle devait être là depuis deux bonnes heures, elle entendit une voix grave et hautaine.

_ Encore le nez dans un bouquin, lança-t-elle, pleine de dégoût.

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui la regardait d'un air froid. Elle enleva ses écouteurs, mit son lecteur sur pause et marqua sa page.

_ Que faites-vous là Miss Gilmore ? Vous ne devriez pas être à Prè-au-Lard avec vos camarades ?

_ Le professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas que je quitte le château, Monsieur.

Il la regarda interloqué.

_ Je ne voulais pas déranger qui que ce soit en montant ici, je suis désolée professeur.

_ Ne soyez pas stupide, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je viendrais. En revanche vous allez tomber malade si vous restez ici avec une simple cape.

_ Vous avez surement raison, je ferais mieux de rentrer… Bonne journée à vous.

Elle prit ses affaires et partit en direction de sa salle commune quand elle heurta au détour d'un couloir un autre élève, et fit tout tomber parterre. C'était un 4ème année de chez Poufsouffle.

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-il.

_ C'est moi.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, dit le jeune garçon après avoir observé Kaya un instant. Je m'appel Cédric, Cédric Diggory, se présenta-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser le livre et le baladeur.

_ Moi c'est Kaya Gilmore.

_ Enchanté, lui sourit-il en lui rendant ses affaires.

_ Merci… De même.

_ À bientôt j'espère.

Il reprit le chemin de sa salle commune et elle en fit autant. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

_ Kaya ! On est de retour ! On t'a ramené des chocogrenouilles et des patacitrouilles.

Kaya avait du s'assoupir, elle ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu endormis et vit ses amies assisses à ses pieds.

_ Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Célia en lui tendant un sac en papier.

_ Merci, mais il ne fallait pas.

_ Dis pas de bêtise, lui répondit Médéa, décidément, elle avait l'impression de passer pour une abrutie aux yeux de tout le monde aujourd'hui. Tu viens, c'est l'heure de manger.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la grande salle, elles virent des milliers de chauves-souris voleter et fondre sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les jeunes filles commençaient à peine à manger quand le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, terrifié. Il se précipita sur le professeur Dumbledore et balbutia, hors d'haleine :

_ Un Troll … dans les cachots … je voulais vous prévenir.

« _Dans les cachots ! »_

Elle se tourna dans tous les sens mais ne vit aucune trace du professeur de potions. « _J'espère qu'il va bien_. »

Puis Quirrell tomba évanoui sur le sol.

« _Et bien, heureusement qu'on a un prof de Défense digne de ce nom_, ironisa la jeune fille. »

La panique se déversa dans la salle et Dumbledore eut du mal à rétablir le calme et le silence.

_ Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

_ Suivez-moi ! lança Percy. Les premières années, vous restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Rester derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez passer les premières années ! Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet, figurez-vous !

Kaya, qui était à présent allongée sur son lit, n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle se tournait dans tous les sens, sans trouver le sommeil tant elle s'inquiétait pour son professeur de potions. Elle décida de descendre dans les cachots en espèrent avoir de bonnes nouvelles. Elle mit sa cape pardessus sa chemise de nuit et prit sa baguette. Elle murmura un léger « Lumos » après le passage du portrait de la grosse dame. Elle s'empressa de descendre dans les sous-sols sans faire de bruit. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et pointa sa baguette dans l'obscurité du couloir, ce qui fit apparaître le visage rouge de colère du professeur Snape. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais celui-ci la prit par le bras et le serra jusqu'à déclencher une grimace de douleur sur le visage de la jeune fille.

_ Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! cria-t-il. Vous êtes inconsciente, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un Troll rodait dans les couloirs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit de sortir de votre dortoir ?

_ Je m'inquiétais pour vous, je ne vous ai pas vu au repas de ce soir, lui répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que le pantalon de l'homme était déchiré et qu'il perdait du sang.

_ Professeur, vous êtes blessé ! Je peux vous aider ?

_ Je ne vous ai pas sonnée miss « je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ». Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de l'aide d'une gamine stupide et écervelée comme vous, lui cracha-t-il à la figure. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et vous viendrez en retenue demain à 20h, je vous attendrai dans mon bureau, ne soyez pas en retard. Maintenant retournez vous coucher, ordonna-t-il sèchement en la lâchant.

_ Bien professeur, bonne nuit, lui répondit-elle timidement tout en se frottant le bras droit, endolori.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi idiote, le professeur Snape avait raison, comment aurait-elle pu l'aider. Elle aurait mérité une bonne gifle, sa retenu elle ne l'avait pas volée. Elle se coucha mais eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, elle repensait à la jambe ensanglantée du professeur et à sa bêtise maladive.

« _Il est en vie, c'est déjà ça,_ se dit-elle. »

Le lendemain sa journée commençait par deux heures de Soins aux créatures magiques sur les Veracrasses. Charmantes petites bêtes de couleur marron, végétariennes, qui bougent très peu et dont la longueur peut atteindre vingt-cinq centimètres, vivant dans les fossés humides. Leurs extrémités sont impossibles à distinguer l'une de l'autre, toutes deux produisant une sécrétion peu ragoûtante qui lui a valu son nom et qu'on utilise parfois pour lier les potions.

Suivi par deux heures de Métamorphose et d'un cours de Sortilèges l'après-midi. La journée passa plutôt vite, certainement parce que Kaya redoutait d'aller à sa première retenue depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'école de sorcellerie. Les autres élèves racontaient des choses effrayantes sur leurs heures de colles et elle ne savait pas du tout sur quoi elle allait pouvoir tomber, ce qui la stressait un temps soit peu. Après le souper, Kaya informa ses amies qu'elle était en retenue, elles furent surprises, cela n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kaya.

_ Toi, en retenue ? Avec Snape ? Tu étais pourtant l'une des rares élèves qu'il n'avait jamais collée, s'étonna Celia. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

_ Je me suis promenée dans les couloirs la nuit dernière.

_ Avec le Troll ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prise ? s'inquiéta Médéa.

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'arrivais pas à dormir…, répondit-elle évasive. Il faut que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard.

Elle quitta les deux jeunes filles et prit le chemin des cachots. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur, qui l'autorisa à entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et attendit qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Il était assis à son bureau à corriger des copies, avec un air méprisant, il ne leva pas les yeux.

_ Asseyez-vous, tonna-t-il, elle s'exécuta. Vous avez devant vous un livre sur les créatures magiques et un manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi qu'une plume et du parchemin. Faites moi un devoir complet sur les Trolls. Elle fut soulagée de constater que sa punition ressemblait plus à un devoir, qu'à une véritable corvée, car pour elle, apprendre n'avait rien de barbant, bien au contraire.

Elle commença par le livre sur les animaux fantastiques et les créatures magiques qui indiquait :

_« __Il existe trois races de trolls : ceux des Montagnes, ceux des Forêts et ceux des Rivières. Le troll des montagnes est très bête. Il mesure près de quatre mètres de hauteur et pèse près d'une tonne, a une peau grise, un corps couvert de verrues, et des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. Il dégage une odeur pestilentielle, "un mélange de vieilles chaussettes et de toilettes mal entretenues". Son nez est plein d'une substance grise et grumeleuse : de la morve de troll. Il communique avec ses congénères par des grognements qui semblent constituer un langage rudimentaire. Certains spécimens sont capables de comprendre et de prononcer quelques mots simples._

_Il ne possède aucun pouvoir magique en dehors d'une force prodigieuse qui paraît surnaturelle. Les membres les plus intelligents de l'espèce sont parfois dressés et employés comme gardiens. C'est un humanoïde stupide, violent et imprévisible, d'origine Scandinave. Aujourd'hui on peut en trouver dans certaines régions d'Europe, en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande. Leur alimentation est constituée de chair crue de proies qui vont des animaux sauvages aux hommes. Le ministère de la magie l'a classé dangerosité niveau XXXX._

_Le Troll des forêts, a une peau vert clair, il a parfois des cheveux bruns ou verts, fins et hirsutes. Classé dangerosité niveau XXXX._

_Le troll des montagnes est le plus grand et le plus méchant des trolls. Il se sert parfois d'un Grapcorne comme monture. Cet animal étant très dangereux avec ses longues cornes, le troll ne s'en sort pas sans dommage et porte souvent par la suite des cicatrices. Il a une peau gris clair et une tête chauve. Classé dangerosité niveau XXXX._

_Le troll de rivière est une variété de troll qui se tapit souvent sous les ponts. Il a des petites cornes, une peau violacée et il est parfois velu. Classé dangerosité niveau XXXX. …»_

Elle finit sa copie en une heure et demie et la restitua au professeur de potions. Il la saisît d'un geste brusque et regarda la jeune fille d'un regard noir.

_ En espérant que vous ayez compris quel danger vous avez couru hier soir.

_ Oui, merci. Je vous présente mes excuses. Il faut croire que je suis aussi bête qu'un Troll par moment.

_ Que par moment ? Vous êtes sûre ? rétorqua-t-il, elle lui sourit poliment. Vous pouvez y aller.

_ Bonne nuit professeur.

Elle sortit du bureau et prit la direction de son dortoir, contente que sa retenue se soit si bien passée.

Une semaine plus tard, à 11h le premier match de Quidditch des Gryffondors allait commencer. Toute l'école était dans les gradins du stade, certains élèves avaient des jumelles, d'autres des banderoles aux couleurs de la maison qu'ils supportaient. Le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. Kaya et ses amies étaient aux premières loges pour voir le match. Les équipes entrèrent sur les terrains sous les acclamations du public enthousiaste. Comme à son habitude, c'était Madame Bibine qui arbitrait le match, elle donna un coup de sifflet et tous les balais prirent leur envol. Kaya remarqua que Dubois avait une expression de grande concentration sur le visage, comme s'il partait en opération commando. Une voix résonna entre les gradins, c'était celle de Lee Jordan, qui commentait les matchs.

_ Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie …

_ JORDAN !

_ Excusez-moi, professeur, dit Lee au professeur McGonagall, assise juste à côté de lui. Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et … non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentards qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les but adverses, il va mar… non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor, Kaya, ainsi qu'une grande partie des Gryffons applaudirent le capitaine de leur équipe. Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et – AÏE – voilà qui à dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête – le Souafle aux Serpentards – Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de la dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Angelina – Bletchley, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Les supporters de Gryffondor se mirent à crier de joie.

_ Serpentard reprend le Souafle. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers – attendez un peu – est-ce que c'était le Vif d'or ?

Les deux attrapeurs fonçaient sur Adrian Pucey à côté de qui on avait aperçu la petite balle dorée. Harry fut plus rapide que Terence Higgs. Marcus Flint essaya de bloquer Harry et tous les supporters de Gryffondor se mirent à crier « Faute ! ». Madame Bibine rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondors.

_ Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie …

_ Jordan ! protesta le professeur McGonagall.

_ Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante …

_ Jordan, je vous préviens …

_ D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris pas Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle. Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell – frappée au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé – non, non, je plaisantais, professeur … Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Les Serpentards se mirent à crier, mais tout le monde regardait en direction d'Harry qui semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai, la foule poussa un cri de terreur quand celui-ci se retrouva suspendu dans le vide n'ayant seulement qu'une main accrochée à son balai. Soudain son balai arrêta de bouger dans tous les sens, Harry put remonter dessus. Il descendit en pic vers le sol, une main sur la bouche, comme s'il allait vomir. Il atterrit sur la pelouse du stade, toussa et un objet doré tomba dans sa main.

_ J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or ! hurla-t-il en montrant la petite balle au public.

Gryffondor avait gagnait le match par cent soixante-dix points contre soixante. Tout le monde était heureux, sauf bien évidemment les Serpentards et l'équipe des Gryffondors descendit pour féliciter leur nouvel attrapeur.

Kaya et ses amies rentrèrent manger dans la Grande Salle. Comme à son habitude, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil du côté de la table des professeurs et s'aperçut que la robe de sorcier du professeur de potions avait brulé. Elle s'étonna mais s'avait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponses à ses questions et préféra donc se changer les idées. Elle tourna la tête et vit Olivier et toute l'équipe, sauf Harry, qui fêtaient leur victoire, elle savait qu'il y aurait une grande fête en leur honneur dans leur salle commune le soir même. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger et de toute façon elle le verrait plus tard.

_ Au fait, comment s'est passée ta retenu avec Snape, hier soir ? l'interrogea Médéa.

_ Bien.

_ Dis nous tout, il t'a demandé de faire quoi ?

_ Il m'a demandé de faire un devoir sur les Trolls.

_ Et bien, il ne devait pas être dans son assiette, t'en as eue de la chance, d'habitude il demande des trucs plus pénibles. Moi une fois, il m'a fait nettoyer le sol de la classe avec une brosse à dents et nettoyer tous les bassins de l'infirmerie sans l'aide de la magie.

_ Moi, il m'a fait faire l'inventaire de toute sa réserve, l'horreur ! intervint Célia.

Kaya ne répondit rien, c'est vrai qu'elle avait eu de la chance, sans doute qu'il devait avoir trop de travail pour la surveiller pendant une autre corvée, son devoir avait dû finit à la poubelle de toute façon. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, il avait l'air terriblement en colère, certainement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé et qui avait causé des dégâts sur sa robe, ou peut-être tout simplement parce que sa maison avait perdu.

Après le repas, elles montèrent dans leur salle commune. Célia et Médéa prirent place sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et Kaya se posa sur les marches qui montaient

aux dortoirs. Quelques minutes plus tard Dubois et ses amis arrivèrent, il vit Kaya et s'approcha d'elle, elle se leva pour le féliciter.

_ Bravo champion, ce fut un très beau match, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Merci mais sans Harry on n'y serait pas arrivé.

_ Ce n'est pas lui qui a marqué des buts et intercepté ceux de l'équipe adverse, c'est une victoire commune, il lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Merci, dit-il un peu rougissant.

Les jumeaux étaient surexcités, ils sautaient partout en criant « Vive Harry ! » et que leur équipe était la meilleure. La fête se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, mais Kaya fatiguée par tout ce remue-ménage préféra monter se coucher.

La semaine commença par un cours d'Histoire pour les troisièmes années. Le thème abordé était « _La chasse aux sorcières au moyen-âge _», qui était un gros chapitre de leur programme. Dans leur manuel d'Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac, on pouvait lire que la chasse aux sorcières en Europe avait eu lieu à partir du XIIe siècle. L'Église catholique avait lancé une chasse aux pratiques magiques, entrainant persécutions, surtout envers les femmes. Cette pratique se poursuivit jusqu'à la fin du XVIIIe siècle, faisant au total un nombre considérable de victimes. « _On estime le nombre de procès à 100 000 et le nombre d'exécutions à 50 000. La dernière sorcière à être condamnée fut Anna Göldin, en 1782 dans le canton protestant de Glaris en Suisse. _», disait le livre. Le Professeur Binns expliqua que les sorciers et sorcières passaient sur le bûcher car les Moldus avaient très peur de la magie et étaient peu enclins à la reconnaître.

_ Gwendolin la Fantasque a été brûlée sur le bucher 47 fois dans des déguisements divers, en utilisant le sortilège de Gèle-Flamme, disait-il. La méfiance des Moldus pour les sorciers et sorcières contraint les quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières de cette époque à fonder Poudlard en 1000 après J.C. Salazar Serpentard fit construire la Chambre des Secrets, après que son idée de n'accepter que des sorciers au sang-pur à Poudlard soit refusée. Le Monde Magique commença à se retirer et se cacher du Monde Moldu.

Ce cours retint d'avantage l'attention de Kaya que celui sur l'Egypte Ancienne. Les deux heures qui suivirent, ils les passèrent en Défense contre les forces du Mal à étudier les loups-garous. Kaya qui préférait lire sont manuel plutôt que d'écouter Quirrell, était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

« _Classés XXXXX par le ministère de la magie, on les trouve dans le monde entier, bien qu'on le pense originaire d'Europe du Nord. Les humains ne deviennent loups-garous que lorsqu'ils ont été mordus par l'un d'eux. On ne connaît pas de traitement à cette maladie bien que les récents progrès accomplis dans la fabrication de certaines potions aient réussi dans une large mesure à en soulager les symptômes les plus terribles. Une fois par mois, au moment de la pleine lune, le sorcier ou le moldu atteint par la maladie – et réputé sain et normal le reste du temps – se transforme en bête meurtrière. Cas presque unique parmi les créatures magiques, le loup-garou recherche activement les humains de préférence à toute autre proie. _»

Une petite note en bas de la page disait :

« _Cette classification fait bien sûr référence au loup-garou métamorphosé. Lorsque la lune n'est pas pleine, le loup-garou est aussi inoffensif que n'importe quel autre humain. Le récit déchirant du combat d'un sorcier contre la lycanthropie a été publié sous le titre Museau velu, cœur humain par un auteur anonyme (éditions Dumalley fils, 1975). _»

Pendant ce temps le professeur Quirrell montrait avec sa baguette une affiche expliquant l'anatomie du loup-garou.

Le cours terminé, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas. Ce jour là, purée et côtes de porc, avec en dessert, tarte aux citrons meringuée, le dessert préféré de Kaya.

Le seul cours de l'après-midi était celui du professeur Flitwick. Il leur apprit à jeter un sortilège d'Allégresse, inventé par Felix Summerbee au 15e siècle, qui donnait une sensation de contentement et rendait heureux.

_ Si on le lançait sur Snape, ça nous changerait la vie, déclara Fred à son frère.

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, lui répondit celui-ci avec un air malicieux.

Kaya passa le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque et n'en sortit que pour descendre diner. En chemin, dans un couloir, elle vit un éclair de lumière verte, suivi d'un bruit sourd et d'un petit cri de douleur. Elle s'approcha à grands pas et surprit un groupe de première année de Serpentard entrain de se moquer d'un petit Gryffondor qui gisait sur le sol, après que les trois autres lui aient jeté un maléfice du croche-pied. Ce petit malheureux se débattait comme un diable.

_ ARRÊTES MALEFOY ! criait-il.

_ Tu pleures Longdubat ! Tu veux ta maman ? Oh mais attends, … elle est où ta maman Longdubat ? Hein ? Elle est où ? le nargua-t-il pendant que ses deux acolytes étaient pliés en deux.

_ FERME LA !

Kaya prise d'un élan de fureur devant cette scène, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur l'odieux Serpentard blond aux cheveux gominés.

_ Laisse-le, dit-elle calmement.

Il lui fit fasse avec un sale petit sourire narquois.

_ Ou quoi ? lui balança-t-il avec une étincelle de défi qui brillait dans ses yeux.

_ STUPÉ…

_ FINITE INCANTATEM, fit une voix grave derrière la jeune fille, qui sentait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Kaya se retourna et fit quelques pas en arrière pour laisser passer l'homme au regard sombre. Elle baissa la tête.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? Miss Gilmore, on s'en prend à plus jeune que soit ? Vous pouvez avoir honte. Regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Elle me défendait contre Malefoy ! intervint Neville, toujours allongé parterre.

_ On ne vous a pas sonné Longdubat ! hurla le professeur avec un rictus au niveau des lèvres qui lui donnait l'air d'un animal enragé, prés à mordre.

Le Gryffon fut effrayé et réussit à se glisser un peu plus loin.

_ Vous me décevez Miss Gilmore. Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux. Vous viendrez donc en retenue vendredi soir après le diner et évidemment je retire cinq points à Gryffondor, elle regardait à nouveau ses chaussures, ne sachant quoi penser sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Quant à vous trois, dans votre salle commune, immédiatement !

Les Serpentards disparurent en un rien de temps, laissant derrière eux Neville, Kaya et Snape, qui remit le première année sur pied avant de disparaitre à son tour, sa longue cape noire volant derrière lui. Neville s'approcha de Kaya.

_ Merci d'avoir voulu m'aider, je suis désolé que tu aies été punie par ma faute.

_ Ce n'est pas grave et ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ai prit cette initiative. Et quelque part, il n'a pas tort, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à un plus jeune que moi, c'était lâche de ma part.

_ Moi je ne trouve pas. Merci en tout cas.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et reprit son chemin en direction de la Grande Salle, en sa compagnie. Une deuxième retenu en si peu de temps, c'était à se demander comment elle avait put y échapper durant les deux années précédentes.

Le vendredi soir, elle se rendit dans les cachots, un peu anxieuse. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau et entra après que Snape l'y ait autorisée. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué.

_ Asseyez-vous, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Ne tenant pas à le faire répéter, elle obéit. Il l'observa un moment, ce qui la mit plutôt mal à l'aise, elle tenta de ne pas rougir et pour cela elle évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard mort qui la dévisageait.

_ Excusez moi professeur, mais vous ne semblez pas être au mieux de votre forme.

_ Vous pensez surement pouvoir échapper à votre retenue.

Il eut pour seule réponse un froncement de sourcil, signe d'incompréhension. Elle baissa la tête.

_ Vous allez faire du rangement dans mon armoire à potions. Triez les fioles par couleurs et tailles.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et prit conscience qu'elle en aurait surement pour des heures, mais aux alentours de 22h, il l'arrêta.

_ Ça ira pour ce soir, vous reviendrez demain pour finir.

Il semblait vraiment exténué. Elle reposa la petite bouteille qu'elle avait dans la main, lui souhaita bonne nuit et le quitta pour rejoindre son lit. Bien évidement elle passa la nuit à s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais pourquoi ? … Pourquoi elle pensait à lui comme ça ? Elle était persuadée qu'aucun autre élève ne devait s'inquiéter de la sorte pour ce professeur si … Si quoi ? Mauvais ? Non, elle ne le voyait pas comme cela. Injuste ? Oui parfois, elle devait bien se l'avouer, mais cela devait forcement cacher quelque chose.

« _Pourquoi je lui trouve toujours des excuses ? Il y a vraiment un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi !_ se dit-elle, alors qu'elle se retournait une fois de plus dans ses draps, cherchant le sommeil. »

Le lendemain, elle enfila son uniforme, choisit un livre et prit son petit déjeuner. Elle se rendit directement au sous-sol, ne sachant pas si elle devait finir sa retenu dans la journée ou dans la soirée. De toute façon ça ne changeait rien pour elle de lire dans les cachots ou n'importe où ailleurs. Elle s'assit à côté de la porte du bureau, sortit sa baguette et dit « Lumos » pour que celle-ci dégage de la lumière et se plongea dans « _Un bébé pour Rosemary _» d'Ira Levin.

« ….. _Rosemary s'assit à côté du jeu de scrabble. Elle referma la boîte et, après un moment, ouvrit le livre reprit la lecture du dernier chapitre, Sorcellerie et Satanisme. Guy revint, sans sa chemise._

_ _ Je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas en lire davantage, dit-il. _»

_ Que faites-vous là, Miss Gilmore ?

Elle leva la tête vers l'homme qui la regardait, un sourcil relevé, trahissant son étonnement.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas donnée d'heure, alors je suis venu le plus tôt possible, pour être sûre d'être là quand il le faudrait.

_ Si je comprends bien, votre ignorance est entièrement ma faute ? répliqua-t-il.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'empressa de sortir :

_ Terminons cela maintenant alors, qu'on en finisse au plus vite. Il me tarde de ne plus vous voir traîner dans mes cachots.

Il lui fallut trois heures pour ranger entièrement les fioles par couleurs et par tailles, après quoi elle quitta les cachots et s'isola pour continuer son livre tranquillement.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Noël**

Décembre était arrivé apportant avec lui son manteau de neige, le lac était gelé et Noël allait bientôt être là, ainsi que les vacances. Les frères Weasley ne tardèrent pas à avoir leur première punition du mois pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige magiques qui poursuivaient Quirrell partout. Kaya passait son temps libre à lire dans sa chambre, assise à la fenêtre, à la chaleur du poêle. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que le château ne se vide pour 14 jours. McGonagall était passée dans les classes pour faire la liste des élèves qui resteraient. Celle-ci fut plutôt courte, chez les Gryffondors seulement Harry, les Weasley et elle restaient.

Ce jour là, Kaya avait cours de Divination le matin et de Potion l'après-midi. Le cours du professeur Trelawney consistait toujours à lire de mystérieux symboles au fond des tasses de thé. Quand on avait compris le fonctionnement du professeur, on savait d'avance que le message serait « funeste ». Kaya doutait de sa capacité à voir un jour l'avenir. Le cours de Potions fut physiquement éprouvant, les cachots qui étaient déjà glacés en général devenaient invivables en hiver, les courants d'air froids et humides glaçaient les élèves, qui cherchaient à se réchauffer auprès de leurs chaudrons. Seul le professeur Snape ne semblait pas être incommodé par la température de sa salle de classe.

_ C'est parce qu'il est aussi froid qu'un glaçon lui même, qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, disaient les frères Weasley en rigolant.

Le professeur de potions leur avait demandé d'effectuer une potion de mémoire. Kaya lut son manuel, prépara ses ingrédients, incluant des plumes de Jobberknoll. Comme à son habitude, quand ils eurent fini, il inspecta les chaudrons et ne dit rien face à celui de Kaya. Il se contenta de l'ignorer royalement. À la fin du cours, la jeune fille monta se réchauffer dans son dortoir, en attendant le dîner.

Les vacances étaient arrivées, Célia et Médéa avaient fini de faire leurs valises et prirent le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre leurs familles et passer les fêtes de fin d'année. Dubois lui dit au revoir et lui promit de lui écrire. Kaya se retrouvait la seule fille du dortoir des Gryffondors, elle avait toute la tranquillité qu'elle voulait, un vrai paradis. Elle passa ses journées à lire auprès du feu de cheminée de la salle commune, quand Potter et les Weasley n'étaient pas là pour mettre le souk, ou à la fenêtre de sa chambre, à regarder de temps à autre les flocons de neige tomber et former un tapis blanc et brillant au contact des rayons du soleil. Elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque un livre sur la magie et un autre sur les runes. Dans celui sur la magie, elle en était au chapitre sur l'œil que voit tout, dans lequel l'auteur disait :

«_ L'œil relie le monde matériel extérieur à la vie spirituelle, intérieure. Il est la voie de la sagesse et de l'illumination. Mais il peut également être l'instrument des forces obscures, comme le rappelle la vieille tradition du « mauvais œil », c'est-à-dire la capacité d'apporter la malédiction ou la malchance par un simple regard._

_ L'œil de la providence est un emblème magique très répandu. Il en appelle à la clairvoyance et à la protection divines…_»

L'autre livre sur les runes parlait du vieux futhark, composé du Huit de Frey, du Huit de Hagall et du Huit de Tyr.

Le Huit de Frey (dieu de la fécondité), lui même composé de Fehu (le bétail, la nourriture), Ur (L'aurochs, la promotion), Thorn (une épine, la protection), Ansur (une bouche, la communication), Rad (un chariot, le voyage), Ken (une torche, la convalescence), Geofu (un don, la générosité) et Wynn (la joie, l'illumination).

Le Huit de Hagall, composé de Hagall (la grêle, les perturbations), Nied (le dénuement, la patience), Is (la glace, la préservation), Ger (une moisson, la justice), Eoh (le bois d'if, la résurrection), Peorth (un gobelet à dés, le dévoilement), Eolh (un élan, la protection) et Sigel (le soleil, la réussite).

Et le Huit de Tyr, composé de Tyr (dieu Tyr, la motivation), Beorc (le bourreau, un commencement), Ehwaz (le cheval, une avancée), Mann (le genre humain, l'interdépendance), Lagu (l'eau, l'intuition), Ing (l'achèvement, le renouveau), Daeg (le jour, la transformation) et Othel (les biens matériels, l'héritage).

Ce qui nous faisait 24 runes.

Kaya se dit que les runes étaient certainement plus fiables que la Divination.

Le jour de Noël était enfin là. Kaya se réveilla et se leva. Au pied de son lit, quatre petits paquets étaient présents. Elle les prit et s'assit sur son lit pour les ouvrir. Dans le premier il y avait un paquet des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue avec un petit mot de Célia, dans un autre c'était des Chocogrenouilles de la part de Médéa.

« _Elle veulent me faire grossir ou quoi ?_ pensa-t-elle. _J'ai l'air anorexique ?_ »

Dans le troisième il y avait un livre, « _Roméo et Juliette _», avec un mot d'Olivier :

« Pour que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà.

Bon Noël !

Je t'embrasse et pense à toi.

Dubois. »

Elle était gênée de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose en retour, mais se promit de se rattraper pour son anniversaire. Le dernier contenait un autre livre, « _Saints, anges et démons, mythologie du monde _», sans plus. Elle ne voyait pas qui avait pu lui offrir celui-ci. Elle l'examina un long moment, intriguée et se lança dans sa lecture. Quand elle eut fini, il était déjà tard, elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée et la faim commençait à la titiller. Elle posa le livre sur son lit, s'habilla et descendit.

La Grande Salle était magnifique. Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs et pas moins d'une douzaine d'arbres de Noël se dressaient tout autour de la salle, certaines recouverts de glaçons scintillants, d'autres de chandelles allumées. Au diner, dindes rôties, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, confiture d'airelles, pudding et buches de Noël. Des explosions de pétards surprises fusaient dans toute la salle, laissant apparaître des chapeaux, des souris et tout un tas d'autres choses. Le professeur Dumbledore portait un bonnet à fleurs qu'il avait trouvé dans une des pochettes et il riait en écoutant Flitwick lui raconter une histoire drôle. Hagrid avait le teint de plus en plus rouge. Il déboucha une nouvelle bouteille de vin, puis il embrassa sur la joue le professeur McGonagall, qui gloussa de contentement, les joues soudain écarlates, le chapeau de travers. Kaya, le ventre plein monta se coucher et s'endormit de suite.

Le dimanche 5 Janvier, le Poudlard Express ramena les élèves qui avaient passé les fêtes dans leurs familles. Ce jour là, Kaya avait décidé de se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc. Elle était emmitouflée dans sa cape, avec son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison et une paire de gants en laine noire. Par habitude, elle avait dans la main droite un roman. Elle passa quelques heures à contempler le lac, adossée à un arbre. Quand elle rentra dans son dortoir, Célia et Médéa étaient chacune en train de défaire leurs bagages.

_ Hey ! Comment ça va ? lui demanda Médéa. Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?

_ Oui merci, j'ai bien reçu vos cadeaux, c'était gentil, merci. Et vous ?

_ Super en ce qui me concerne, lui répondit celle-ci.

_ Moi aussi, lui dit Célia.

_ Je vous laisse, je dois voir Olivier, leur dit-elle avant de redescendre à la recherche de son meilleur ami, qu'elle devait à tout prit remercier aussi.

Elle posa ses affaires et sortit à la recherche du jeune homme. Elle finit par le trouver, entouré de l'équipe de Quidditch, dans le hall d'entrée. Elle n'osa pas le déranger, elle s'assit dans les escaliers, attendant que leur petite réunion soit finie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Dubois s'aperçoive de sa présence et qu'il coupe court à leur conversation pour venir la saluer. Il avança vers elle avec un grand sourire, elle se leva et il la prit dans ses bras, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il revenait de vacances et qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours.

_ Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? lui demanda-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

_ Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

_ Pas mal non plus. Tu as reçu le livre ?

_ Oui, merci. Je ne l'avais pas. Je connaissais l'histoire mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la lire en entier. C'est vraiment très beau, très triste, mais magnifique. Tu l'as lu ?

_ J'ai vu le film, rigola-t-il.

_ Je te le prêterai si tu veux, le livre est certainement mieux que le film et il se lit vite.

_ Ça serait bien que tu puisses passer Noël prochain avec nous, changea-t-il de sujet, car la lecture n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

_ Dumbledore ne voudra jamais, et c'est une fête qu'il faut passer en famille.

_ Alors il faudrait que je reste ici l'an prochain.

_ Là c'est ta famille qui ne va pas être d'accord. Tu sais Dumbledore est un peu comme ma famille, je suis contente de passer les fêtes ici. Poudlard c'est un peu chez moi. Tu vois ?

Voyant qu'Olivier avait l'air déçu, elle ajouta :

_ Toi aussi, tu es ma famille. J'aimerai passer les fêtes avec toi, mais je ne me sentirai pas à ma place chez toi. Tu comprends ?

_ On verra ça, on a un an pour y penser.

Elle lui sourit.

_ Les entrainements vont bientôt reprendre j'imagine ?

_ Si on arrive à battre Pousouffle, on passe devant Serpentard pour le championnat.

_ Le prochain match a lieu quand ?

_ Le 22 Février. Il faut que je monte pour ranger mes affaires avant l'heure du diner. Tu viens ?

_ Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. On se verra plus tard.

_ Ok. À tout à l'heure alors.

Ils prirent chacun un chemin différent. Elle voulait commencer à se mettre à jour pour ses révisions des examens de fin d'année.

Le jour suivant, les cours reprirent. La journée des troisièmes années débutait soit par Étude des Moldus, soit pour Kaya et ses amies, par Divination. Le second trimestre venait de commencer et par conséquent, le cours du jour avait pour thème la lecture des lignes de la main, ce qui n'était guère plus clair que celle des tasses de thé. Kaya regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir choisi une autre matière. Le cours suivant était celui du professeur Quirrell, pendant lequel il expliqua différentes choses sur le Yéti.

_ Également cococonnu sous le nom d' « abobominable homme des neiges ».

« _Et de « Bigfoot » dans les pays de langue anglaise. _

_ Classification MdlM : XXXX_

_ Natif du Tibet, on pense que le Yéti est apparenté au Troll bien que personne ne s'en soit jamais approché d'assez près pour établir les constatations nécessaires à cette conclusion. D'une taille qui peut atteindre quatre mètres cinquante, il est couvert de la tête aux pieds d'une fourrure d'un blanc parfaitement immaculé. Le Yéti dévore tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage, mais il craint le feu et les sorciers les plus habiles parviennent à le repousser », _disait le manuel de Kaya.

Quirrell leur donna une rédaction à faire sur les vampires pour leur prochain cours.

L'après-midi, ils avaient cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Brûlopot leur apprit que les Centaures, créatures comportant une tête, un torse et des bras humains attachés à un corps de cheval qui peuvent avoir des couleurs diverses, étaient intelligentes et douées de parole. On ne saurait le qualifier d'animal au sens propre du terme, mais à sa demande il a été classé dans cette catégorie par le ministère de la Magie.

Les Centaures vivent dans les forêts. On pense généralement qu'ils sont originaires de Grèce, bien qu'il existe aujourd'hui des communautés de Centaures dans de nombreuses régions d'Europe. Dans tous les pays où ils sont présents, les autorités magiques leur ont réservé des territoires auxquels les Moldus ne peuvent avoir accès ; les Centaures, cependant, n'ont guère besoin de la protection des sorciers, ayant eux-mêmes leurs propres moyens de passer inaperçus aux yeux des humains.

Les mœurs des Centaures sont entourées de mystère. D'une manière générale, ils se méfient tout autant des sorciers que des Moldus et ne semblent pas établir de grandes différences entre ces deux catégories. Ils vivent en troupeaux qui comprennent de dix à cinquante individus et ont la réputation d'être particulièrement compétents en matière de guérison magique, de divination, de tir à l'arc et d'astronomie.

À la fin de la journée, juste avant l'heure du diner, Kaya monta à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les vampires, afin de faire son devoir. Dans un très vieux grimoire elle trouva un historique et une liste de vampires connus. Elle prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à rédiger son exposé.

« _Vampire, classification inconnue. _

_ Associés à la Roumanie et à la Transylvanie, les vampires sont craints et détestés par beaucoup, les __centaures__, par exemple, ne les apprécient pas du tout. Les vampires ne sont pas considérés comme des sorciers. Ils ne sont pas des humains morts-vivants, mais des démons qui ont élu domicile dans des cadavres humains, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont plus d'âmes et par conséquent, plus de conscience non plus. _

_ Les vampires n'ont pas de reflets dans les miroirs. Ils ne projettent pas d'ombre. Ils ne peuvent pas traverser l'eau courante, et la lumière du soleil leur est fatale. Ils commandent des créatures primaires telles les rats, les chauves-souris et les loups, en quoi ils peuvent se transformer. Ils dorment traditionnellement dans un cercueil, avec un peu de terre de leur sol natal, bien que les nouvelles générations trouvent les lits bien plus confortables. Ils ont un regard hypnotique et peuvent changer n'importe quel humain en vampire s'ils boivent tout son sang et que la victime boit le sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils craignent les croix et l'ail ; l'eau bénite les brûle. Un pieu dans le cœur, suivi d'une décapitation, est le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toutes. Ils ne peuvent pas enter dans une maison sans y être invité. Mais une fois que c'est fait, ils y reviendront quand bon leur semble. Entrer dans des lieux de culte ou fouler un sol consacré leur est interdit, et ils craignent les symboles religieux, en particulier la croix chrétienne. Ils ont la capacité de sortir le jour par temps couvert, ou à condition de demeurer dans l'ombre : seule la lumière directe du soleil peut les tuer. _

_ Les vampires ont un pouvoir de guérison instantané, qui agit sur toutes les blessures, exceptées celles provoquées par un pieu plongé dans leur cœur._

_ Il existe des chasseurs de vampire et une légende raconte qu'il existerait également une tueuse. Le traitement des vampires est réglementé par le ministère de la Magie. _

_ Malgré le peu de considération qu'on leur consacre, il existe des produits fabriqués pour leur usage (des sucettes parfumées au sang en vente chez Honeydukes)._

_ Liste de Vampires connus :_

_ Angélus (1753 – aujourd'hui) Galway en Irlande. Il manipula, en 1850, une jeune Anglaise, nommée Drusilla, jusqu'à la rendre folle. Il tua tous ceux qu'elle aimait, la transforma en vampire le jour de ses vœux pour rentrer au couvent, après avoir tué sa propre famille. Il infligea une mort affreuse à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Il quitta l'Angleterre, accompagné de Darla. Ils semèrent la terreur en Europe. Après qu'il ait tué une jeune bohémienne, sa tribu, les Romini, décida de se venger en lui rendant son âme._

_ Bludd, Blodwyn__ Bludd, Blodwyn (1923 - ?)_ _Connu sous le surnom de "Vampire des Vallées". Il chante un air à ses victimes d'une voix grave avant de leur mordre le cou ._

_ Darla, membre du Grand Ordre d'Aurélius, elle transformera Angélus et fut tuée par celui-ci._

_ Drakul, Comte Vlad__ Drakul, Comte Vlad (1390 - ?)_ _Transylvanie ? Vampire célèbre qui inspira le Comte Dracula créé par Bram Stoker. Père de Vlad l'Empaleur._

_ Drusilla, transformée par Angélus. Elle est folle, a des visions et fait des rêves prémonitoires. Elle est capable d'hypnotiser ses victimes._

_ Eath, Lorcan d'__ Eath, Lorcan d' (1964 - aujourd'hui)_ _Vampire_ _Angleterre (probablement)_ _Chanteur sentimental en partie vampire, il est resté numéro 1 pendant dix-neuf semaines avec son hit "Cou de vous". Sorcier du mois en novembre 2006._ _Lorcan = "petit sauvage" en gaélique irlandais._

_ Gorch (frères) Lyle et Tector, d'anciens cow-boys originaires d'Abeline, au Texas, ils ont massacré tous les habitants d'un village mexicain en 1886, avant d'être transformés._

_ Le Maître, chef du Grand Ordre d'Aurélius, connu aussi sous le nom d'Heinrich Joseph Nest, est le plus puissant des vampires et arpente la Terre depuis six siècles. Adorateur des Anciens, il espère ouvrir les portes de l'enfer pour permettre aux démons de revenir sur Terre. En 1937, un tremblement de terre ébranla Sunnydale, détruisant la moitié de la ville et engloutissant une vieille église qui devint sa prison. Ce tremblement de terre fut provoqué par l'ouverture de la bouche de l'enfer et donc par le Maître lui-même._

_ Lestoat, Amarillo__ Lestoat, Amarillo (1776-1977)_ _Extravagant vampire américain. Auteur de Monologue d'un vampire. Il tentait d'amener le lecteur dans un état d'étourdissement pour en faire une victime plus facile._

_ Le Trio, groupe de vampires-guerriers musclés et couverts de cicatrices qui portent des cuirasses d'une autre époque._

_ Luke, bras droit du Maître, très puissant._

_ Sanguina, Lady Camilla__ Sanguina, Lady Carmilla (1561-1757)_ _Se baignait dans le sang de ses victimes pour conserver beauté et jeunesse (CSC)._ _Sanguina = "sanguineus" en latin, qui signifie "sanguinaire"._

_ Spike, également connu sous le nom de William le sanguinaire, surnom donné parce qu'il torture ses victimes et boit leur sang chaud. Il a plus de deux cents ans et semble être le deuxième vampire à être pourvu d'une âme._

_ St Valérien est en quelque sorte le patron des vampires. Autrefois, il mena une croisade vampirique qui traversa Edessa et Harran avant de mettre le cap sur l'est, détruisant tout sur son passage. _

_ Varney, Sir Herbert (1858-1889) Londres Vampire victorien de Londres qui prenait la gente féminine pour proie durant les années 1880. Fut très vite capturé et tué par une brigade spéciale du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques._»

Kaya posa sa plume et regarda la pendule juste en face d'elle. Le diner avait commencé depuis trois quarts d'heure. Elle ferma le livre, rangea ses affaires en vitesse et descendit dans la Grande salle en courant. À son entrée tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Ses amies lui avaient gardé une place, mais tout le monde en était déjà au dessert. Elle prit un peu de tout, glace à la vanille avec chantilly, fondant au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise, une part de tarte à la framboise et une pomme pour la ligne. Après ce festin elle monta se coucher, exténuée.

La semaine suivante, Kaya s'aperçut que Dubois faisait une drôle de tête. Il avait l'air anxieux. Elle décida d'aller le voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et savoir si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il lui annonça que le prochain match serait arbitré par le professeur de potions et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Si vous ne faites aucune erreur, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait vous reprocher ?

_ Il faudrait que l'on soit irréprochable ! C'est mission impossible avec les jumeaux ! Encore heureux que nous ne sommes pas face aux Serpentards, dit-il d'un ton désespéré. En plus Potter veut démissionner.

_ Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire j'espère ! s'exclama Kaya.

_ Bien sûr que non, il est notre seule chance. C'est le meilleur Attrapeur qu'on ait eu depuis un bon moment.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. Snape est peut-être un peu brutal, mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Il ne vous pénalisera pas si vous n'avez rien fait pour le mériter. Olivier la regardait étonné, elle s'en rendit compte. Et il y aura toute l'école pour être témoin, lança-t-elle, se sentant rougir.

_ Tu as peut-être raison. En tout cas il va falloir qu'on travaille dur.

Dans la journée, le professeur McGonagall leur fit un cours théorique de métamorphoses.

_ Dans toutes les traditions, les histoires de transformations magiques sont légion. Autrefois, en Irlande et en Écosse, on craignait tellement d'être transformé en pierre ou en animal si l'on empiétait sur un territoire des fées, qu'on les appelait respectueusement « nos bonnes voisines », expliquait-elle. L'anneau magique du renard. Le rusé goupil des contes médiévaux, prétendait posséder un anneau magique en or frappé de trois mystérieux mots hébraïques. Cet anneau le rendait invisible et le protégeait de la sorcellerie. La pierre philosophale, continua-t-elle, les alchimistes recherchaient la « pierre philosophale », catalyseur solide ou liquide capable d'amener l'esprit et la matière à leur état de perfection absolue. La transmutation du plomb en or était l'indice de sa découverte. La Pierre Philosophale, le plus fabuleux objet magique jamais créé, le but ultime des alchimistes et des sorciers pendant des siècles. Il n'y a qu'une seule pierre dont l'existence est avérée, celle inventée par Nicolas Flamel. La Pierre Philosophale permet de fabriquer de l'or et d'obtenir l'immortalité. Assez belle récompense, mais pas aussi parfaite qu'on pourrait croire. L'élixir de longévité. Dans un mythe chinois, une dame Chang I se procure un élixir magique qui doit lui donner la vie éternelle. Un astrologue lui conseille d'aller dans la lune, pour subir une transformation magique. La dame boit l'élixir et s'envole jusqu'à la lune … Où elle est changée en crapaud. L'élixir de Longue Vie garantit l'immortalité aussi longtemps qu'on en absorbe. Lorsqu'une personne cesse de le boire, elle meurt.

Nicolas Flamel et sa femme ont vécu plus de 650 ans en buvant de l'élixir de Longue Vie.

Le manteau d'invisibilité. Pour tuer la gorgone Méduse, dont le regard transformait les êtres vivants en pierre, le héros grec Persée se fit aider par les nymphes, qui lui donnèrent un manteau d'invisibilité. Il put approcher le monstre sans être vu, et le décapiter. Une cape d'invisibilité est une cape faite d'une matière grise argentée qui rend invisibles les parties couvertes de celui qui la porte. Le tissu est si fin qu'en le prenant dans ses doigts, on a l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe. Les capes d'invisibilité sont fabriquées avec des poils de Demiguise.

Le 22 Février était arrivé, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient surexcités. Comme convenu, le professeur Snape arbitrait le match, il commença par accorder un penalty à l'équipe de Poufsouffle parce que George avait renvoyé un Cognard dans sa direction, ce qui désespéra Dubois. Harry avait amorcé une spectaculaire descente en piqué qui avait provoqué des exclamations angoissées et des cris d'enthousiasme parmi la foule, il fonçait vers le sol à la vitesse d'un boulet. Il filait droit sur Snape qui fit un écart au dernier moment pour l'éviter. Il posa le pied à terre, le bras levé en signe de triomphe, la main serrée sur le Vif d'or. La foule se mit à hurler d'enthousiasme. Kaya n'en revenait pas. Personne n'avait jamais vu un joueur attraper le Vif d'or aussi rapidement. Le match avait à peine duré cinq minutes. Tandis que les supporters de Gryffondor envahissaient le terrain, Snape atterrit à proximité et Dumbledore, qui était aussi descendu, poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le féliciter.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande salle pour le diner, Kaya remarqua l'absence du professeur de potions et de Défense contre les forces du Mal, à la grande table.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**La fin de l'année**

Les mois passèrent tranquillement jusqu'au jour où, en cours de Divination, où ils devaient lire dans des boules de cristal, Kaya, qui était extrêmement concentrée sur le cœur de celle-ci, sentit sa tête tourner et son esprit s'éloigner de la pièce tamisée. Des images lui apparurent, troubles au début, elles devinrent de plus en plus claires.

Elle était dans le parc de l'école, il faisait nuit, des corps étaient allongés un peu partout. Le décor changea, elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre et très sale. Elle vit un homme chauve, au visage extrêmement pâle et mince, qui regardait un long serpent protégé par un sortilège. Il se tenait devant un corps qui gisait sur le sol. Le corps d'un homme grand, aux cheveux long et noirs, qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle reconnut tout de suite son professeur de potions. Elle paniqua. L'environnement changea de nouveau. Cette fois elle se trouvait dans la forêt, un groupe de sorciers entourait l'homme qu'elle venait de voir avec Snape. Potter était là, lui aussi. Un éclair vert apparut et Harry tomba sur le sol. Tout se troubla autour d'elle et des murmures d'abord lointain, puis de plus en plus proches se firent entendre.

_ …ya, … Kaya…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Célia penchée au dessus d'elle.

_ Elle est réveillée professeur ! cria-t-elle.

Toute la classe était regroupée autour d'elle. Kaya était allongée sur le sol de la classe de Divination.

_ Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! s'écria Médéa. Tu as surement dû faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Tu es tombée d'un coup, comme ça.

_ Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous ! lança le professeur Trelawney, qui tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son élève. Ma chère ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop… répondit-elle encore vaseuse et choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_ Bien sûr … Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. Miss Dillon et Miss McDouglas vont vous escorter.

Les deux jeunes filles l'aidèrent à se relever.

Kaya passa le reste de la journée dans un lit de l'infirmerie à repenser aux visions qu'elle avait eu en regardant dans la boule de cristal. Était-ce vraiment une vision ou une hallucination, un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. L'image du corps sans vie de son professeur la hantait. Mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, les épreuves de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas. Au court de l'aprs midi, le Directeur passa lui rendre visite.

_ Le professeur Trelawney m'a prévenu de ton évanouissement. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Ça va, le rassura-t-elle, avec un légé sourir. Merci de votre intêret, mais il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter pour si peu.

_ Cela aurait pu être grave et tu es sous ma responsabilité. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je me concentrais sur la boule de cristal et je pensais réussir à voir quelque chose, mais je me suis reveillée sur le sol. J'ai alors compris que j'avais rêvé.

_ Quel était ce rêve ?

_ Oh… Je ne sais plus trop… Les images sont floues dans ma tête et tout allait bien trop vite pour que je m'en souvienne vraiement. Je me souviens juste que ça ressemblait plus à un cauchemar, qu'à un rêve. Il y avait un homme bizarre et Harry Potter. Mais peu importe, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_ Certe, lâcha Dumbledore, qui semblait perdu dans ses songes. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, dit-il en revenant à la réalité. Je vais te laisser te reposer à présent.

La semaine des examens arriva finalement et fut particulièrement éprouvante. Elle commença le lundi 3 juin à 9h par Arithmancie pour ceux qui avaient choisi cette matière ou Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall leur demandait de transformer une théière en tortue et d'autres choses dans le même goût. À 13h, ils avaient Sortilèges, il faillait qu'ils exécutent un sortilège d'Allégresse, ou Runes anciennes.

Le lendemain, à 9h, ils commençaient avec Soins aux créatures magiques, où ils devaient garder un Veracrasse en vie pendant une heure, Kaya réussit non sans mal à relever le défit. À 13h, l'épreuve la plus redoutée était arrivée. En Potions, Snape voulait qu'ils créent un philtre de Confusion. Comme toujours, la potion de Kaya était plutôt convenable, mais réussie ? Là était la question. Leur journée n'était pas terminée, à minuit, ils se rendirent au sommet de la tour nord, pour passer leur examen d'Astronomie.

Le jour suivant le réveil fut plutôt difficile. À 9h c'était l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie, le sujet traitait de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Age. La jeune fille rendit une copie de six pages, elle avait eu de la chance que ce soit tombé sur un thème qui l'avait particulièrement passionnée et à 13h, ils finirent leur journée avec Botanique.

Le dernier jour, ils commençaient toujours à 9h par Défense contre les forces du Mal, cet examen ressemblait plus à une épreuve d'éducation sportive qu'à une véritable évaluation de Défense contre les forces du Mal. En effet le professeur Quirrell leur avait demandé de faire une course d'obstacles. L'après-midi, la dernière matière, mais pas des moindres, était enfin arrivée, Divination. Trelawney voulait qu'ils lisent dans des boules de cristal. Pour ceux qui, selon Kaya, avaient eu la jugeote de ne pas prendre Divination, leur semaine d'examen se termina par Étude des Moldus.

L'avant dernier jour, des rumeurs couraient dans les couloirs, comme quoi le professeur Quirrell était mort, qu'il avait essayé de voler la Pierre Philosophale, cachée dans l'enceinte de l'école et qu' Harry Potter et ses amis l'en avaient empêché. Ils avaient dû franchir les protections qu'avaient créées les professeurs, telle qu'une partie d'échec version sorcier taille géante, un filet du diable, une épreuve de logique et bien d'autres pour parvenir à contrecarrer les plans de Quirrell. Ils avaient étés blessés, Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie. L'instinct de Kaya ne l'avait pas trompé en ce qui concernait ce sombre personnage, se qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être surprise par cette annonce.

Le soir du dernier banquet, la Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs des Serpentards pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur, derrière la Grande Table, montrait un serpent, symbole de leur maison. La grande porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et il y eut soudain un grand silence. Il s'assit et les conversations reprirent, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

_ Une autre année se termine, dit-il, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine … Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentards.

_ Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.

Un grand silence se fit.

_ J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit-il. Voyons … Oui, c'est ça ... Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley … Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Les acclamations des Gryffondors atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté.

_ C'est mon frère ! disait Percy aux autres préfets. Mon plus jeune frère ! Il a réussi à traverser l'échiquier géant de McGonagall !

Le silence revint.

_ J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger … Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter.

Un grand silence se fit.

_ Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points.

Le vacarme qui s'en suivit fut assourdissant. Dumbledore reprit :

_ Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, dit-il avec un sourire. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Lonbubat. Ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.

Il frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, le vert et l'argent firent place aux rouge et or, et le serpent disparut, remplacé par le lion des Gryffondors. Snape serra la main du professeur McGonagall avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel, sous les cris des élèves, qui n'en revenaient pas d'avoir enfin gagné la coupe.

Kaya se remémora alors les images macabres du corps de cet homme gisant dans la flaque de son propre sang, sur le sol en lattes de bois sales et poussiéreuses. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et pendant un instant elle parut fixer l'homme du regard, comme pour remplacer cette vision d'horreur par ce moment, dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'elle avait vu. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre elle même de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce que cela signifiait, si c'était vrai ou non, s'il fallait le prendre au sérieux ou pas. Elle préféra garder tout cela pour elle, en tout cas pour le moment.

Le matin de leur départ, les élèves trouvèrent sur leur lit une petite enveloppe. Ils savaient tous ce qu'elle contenait. Certains préféraient ne pas l'ouvrir maintenant, mais Kaya ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Elle prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et en sortit un bout de parchemin, qu'elle déplia.

_« _Résultats des examens de Miss Gilmore, Kaya_ :_

AstronomieE

BotaniqueA

Défense contre les forces du MalO

Histoire de la magieO

MétamorphoseE

Potions E

SortilègesO

Soins aux créatures magiques O

DivinationA _»_

Elle était plutôt satisfaite, malgré ses notes en Botanique et Divination. Un autre petit mot accompagnait ses notes, pour rappeler aux élèves que l'usage de la magie était interdit pendant les vacances.

Tout le monde termina ses bagages et descendit dans le grand hall où avait lieu les adieux. Kaya souhaita de bonnes vacances à Célia et Médéa. Elle alla voir Dubois pour faire de même. Celui-ci lui rappela de réfléchir à sa proposition de passer les prochaines vacances de Noël dans sa famille. Elle lui promit d'y penser, puis elle monta dans une des calèches qui l'amena à Prè-au-lard, où elle se sépara du groupe qui partait à la gare pour prendre le train en direction de Londres.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**L'été**

Alors que pour d'autres « l'été » signifiait vacances, repos, rigolade, pour Kaya cela voulait dire travail pénible, fatigue et courbatures. Il lui restait tout de même les week-ends pour se reposer. Le reste du temps elle travaillait dans un restaurant, dans un village de moldus, pas très loin de Prè-au-Lard, à environ une heure de train, ce qui faisait quand même beaucoup quand elle était épuisée. Il arrivait de temps à autres que Dumbledore vienne prendre de ses nouvelles et qu'il reste manger avec elle pendant ses jours de repos. En réalité, c'était surtout pour lui apporter de la nourriture et s'assurer qu'elle mangeait à sa faim. Il en amenait toujours pour quatre, certain qu'elle profiterait des restes pendant la semaine. Elle travaillait dure, pour ne pas gagner grand chose, mais il était impensable pour elle de vivre aux crochets du Directeur, qui en avait déjà beaucoup fait pour elle depuis qu'il l'avait sortie de l'orphelinat. Elle consentait à ce qu'il paye son loyer, surtout parce qu'elle avait conscience de ne pouvoir le faire elle même, mais elle s'était jurée de tout lui rembourser quand elle en aurait la possibilité.

Un matin, avant de se rendre à son travail, un hibou de Poudlard, frappa avec son bec à sa fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit, celui-ci entra et vient se poser sur son bras gauche. Elle prit le message attaché à sa pâte. Il s'agissait de la liste des fournitures pour l'année à venir. Il lui fallait de nouveaux manuels, celui de Miranda Fauconnette, « _Le livre des sorts et enchantement (niveau 4) »_, celui de Quentin Jentremble, «_ Force obscures : comment s'en protéger _» et « _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort _», « _Vadrouilles avec les goules _», « _Vacances avec les harpies _», « _Randonnées avec les trolls _», « _Voyages avec les vampires », _« _Promenades avec les loup-garoux _», et enfin « _Une année avec le Yéti _» de Gilderoy Lockhart. Autant dire, tous ses livres. À côté de cela il lui fallait refaire le plein de ses ingrédients pour le cours de potions. Et acheter des gants de protection en peau de dragon, pour le cours de botanique.

« _Je vais en avoir pour bonbon cette année…, _se dit-elle en faisant une grimace face au parchemin.»

Le lendemain, vers onze heures du matin elle prit le train pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour faire ses achats scolaires. Il lui était impossible de faire un voyage aller-retour dans la même journée. Elle fit donc comme à son habitude. Arrivée à Londres, elle prit le Magicobus jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, où elle passa la nuit.

Le jour suivant, elle commença par les ingrédients pour les cours de potions et les gants. Elle alla à la boutique de l'apothicaire, pour prendre des araignées, des racines d'asphodéle, des cervelles de crapaud, des orties et tout un tas d'autres choses qui lui seraient nécessaires, autant pour les cours de potions que pour ceux de botanique. Puis elle se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott, pour se procurer ses livres. Une foule immense se pressait à la porte de la boutique sur la quelle on avait affichée une banderole à la façade, qui disait :

Aujourd'hui, de 12h30 à 16h30

GILDEROY LOCKHART

dédicacera son autobiographie

MOI LE MAGICIEN

En entrant, Kaya croisa Drago Malefoy, accompagné de ses parents. Sa mère, une femme blonde, aux yeux bleus, avec un air hautain, se tenait juste derrière lui, avec ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon et son père, aussi blond que son fils, avec des yeux gris et froids, le teint pâle et un nez pointu, avec à la main une canne au pommeau en forme de tête de serpent, était juste à côté de son épouse, quand Drago reconnu Kaya.

_ C'est elle ! lança-t-il.

_ Qui donc, Drago ? lui demanda son père.

_ La troisième année qui a voulu me jeter un sort !

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens… Alors comme ça on s'en prend à plus faible que soit ? rétorqua-t-il à la jeune fille qui ne savait pas où se mettre, tandis que Drago regardait son père comme si celui-ci l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre. Je vois d'où vient le légendaire courage dont les Gryffondors sont si fiers.

Kaya ne répondit rien, elle baissa la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Un jour tu regretteras d'avoir osé lever ta baguette sur un Malefoy, sale gamine.

Il tourna la tête vers sa femme.

_ Raccompagne Drago à la maison, Narcissa, ordonna-t-il. J'ai encore des affaires à régler ici.

_ Mais papa…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais », Drago ! tonna-t-il. Tu obéis à ton père.

Le jeune homme, un peu boudeur, suivit sa mère, tandis que son père sortit brusquement de la boutique, créant derrière lui un courant d'air.

Kaya un peu sous le choc de cette rencontre, en avait la chair de poule. Elle se ressaisît et continua ses emplettes.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la librairie, Kaya reconnut la famille Weasley au complet, accompagnée d'Harry Potter, d'Hermione Granger et ses parents et d'Hagrid, qui sortaient à leur tour. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Mrs Weasley avait l'air folle de rage.

_ Un bel exemple à donner aux enfants ! Se battre en public ! Je me demande ce qu'a dû penser Gilderoy Lockhart, dit-elle.

Elle vit les jumeaux qui avaient l'air amusé.

Quand la file avança enfin, elle aperçut Lockhart, assis à sa table, entouré par de grandes photos de lui qui lançaient des clins d'œil à la foule avec un sourire aux dents étincelantes. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier d'un bleu myosotis parfaitement assorti à la couleur de ses yeux, et ses cheveux ondulés pour lui donner l'air plus cordial.

Elle réussit finalement à avoir tous ses livres.

Elle s'était rendue assez tard au Chemin de Traverse, si bien qu'à son retour à Prè-au-Lard il faisait déjà nuit noire. Il faut dire que le voyage en train entre ces deux lieux était particulièrement long, elle était impatiente de savoir transplaner. Elle passa devant Derviche et Bang et tourna à gauche, direction La tête de Sanglier, vu que la librairie au dessus de laquelle elle habitait et le pub étaient voisins. Arrivée devant la porte de la boutique, qui était fermée à cette heure tardive, elle sortit ses clefs, commença à les mettre dans la serrure, quand elle entendit une voix masculine et le début d'une incantation, puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Une immense souffrance insupportable traversa tout son corps, de la tête aux pieds, sans oublier le moindre membre, ni la moindre petite parcelle de sa peau.

_ RÉVEILLE-TOI ! aboya la voix masculine qu'elle connaissait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur celle-ci.

Elle se replia sur elle même et poussa un cri de douleur, elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux et en même temps elle n'en avait pas réellement envie.

_ AH ! Te revoilà, dit la voix grave et froide.

Elle se décida finalement à regarder l'homme qui lui parlait. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, le regard trouble, elle détailla la silhouette masculine en plissant les paupières. Elle reconnu alors les longs cheveux blonds et cette fameuse canne. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa un genou à terre pour mieux la dévisager.

_ Pauvre petite orpheline, … toute seule dans un monde si hostile.

Il sourit et ajouta :

_ Tes parents ont tout de suite comprit que tu n'en valais pas la peine.

Il se posa à cheval sur elle, serrant entre ses jambes les bras de la jeune fille contre son corps, l'obligeant à se coucher sur le dos et à lui faire face. Il la dévisagea un instant puis détailla le corps de la jeune fille.

_ Mais je dois avouer qu'ils t'ont plutôt bien réussi, lâcha-t-il.

Il passa sa main gauche sur la nuque, le cou et pour finir, sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, tandis qu'avec sa main droite il saisit une poignée de cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête pendant qu'il se penchait pour l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Kaya, qui crut vomir. Elle cherchait à se débattre mais le poids de cet homme face à son corps d'enfant, elle n'avait aucune chance.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te tuer, dit-il en approchant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille, il glissa sa joue contre celle de Kaya pour chuchoter à son oreille. Du moins, tu finiras forcément par mourir quand ton corps sera trop fatigué et que tu auras perdu trop de sang. Mais ce ne sera pas intentionnel, je ferais de mon mieux pour te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Tu me supplieras de t'achever, comme toutes les autres, susurra-t-il sur un ton sadique.

Il releva la tête et la gifla de toutes ses forces, fissurant la lèvre inférieure de Kaya, qui se mit à saigner. Il sourit. Kaya ressentait toujours des crampes de son réveil brutal, elle avait du mal à respirer avec le poids de l'homme sur elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ni où elle était. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Elle avait peur, comme jamais elle n'avait eu peur auparavant. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle était allongée sur le sol à côté d'une cheminée, à sa gauche se trouvait un lit avec une tête en fer forgé, face à elle, juste derrière Malefoy père, la porte. Comment allait-elle pouvoir la franchir ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait derrière celle-ci ? Et s'il l'avait amenée à des kilomètres de chez elle ?

Il vit qu'elle commençait à paniquer, ce qui le fit rire.

_ Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, ricana-t-il.

Il tira sur la tête de serpent qui servait de pommeau à sa canne et dévoila sa baguette magique. Il passa celle-ci le long de la fermeture éclair du sweet à capuche bleu marine de Kaya, qui s'ouvrait au fur et à mesure que la baguette descendait, faisant apparaître un débardeur blanc. Elle le regardait impuissante, cette idée d'être à sa merci, lui ôtait toutes ses forces et son courage. Des larmes commençaient à monter dans ses yeux.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre derrière l'homme.

_ Laisse la Lucius, dit calmement une voix grave et froide, que Kaya connaissait très bien.

Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée, pendant que le père de Drago se relevait pour faire face au professeur de potions. Elle en profita pour refermer son sweet et recula jusqu'à se plaquer contre le mur du fond de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui venait de faire son entrée.

_ De quoi tu te mêles Serverus ?

_ Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, mais elle est sous ma responsabilité, étant une élève de Poudlard. Je ne peux pas te laisser jouer avec.

_ Tu comprends bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir te la laisser maintenant qu'elle a vu mon visage.

_ Il me suffira de lui effacer la mémoire.

Lucius Malefoy défia Severus du regard. Celui-ci regarda l'adolescente.

_ Venez, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se leva et se dépêcha d'aller se cacher derrière l'homme qui venait de sauver son innocence. Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte sans quitter du regard Lucius, qui semblait pouvoir, à tout moment, perdre le contrôle de son agressivité. Kaya se faufila à l'extérieur de la chambre, suivie de près par Snape. Il referma rapidement la porte et tendit sa main droite à la jeune fille, qui fut surprise. Elle hésita un instant.

_ Nous allons transplaner, lui expliqua-t-il sèchement, agacé par la réaction de la fillette.

Dans un élan d'émotions et de gratitude, suite à la situation, Kaya s'empressa de serrer l'homme dans ses bras. Il fallut une seconde à Snape pour se remettre de ce débordement de sentiments inappropriés et transplaner jusqu'à Prè-au-Lard. Toujours avec une expression de dégoût, sur le visage, comme s'il s'apprêtait à vomir dans la minute, il chercha comment se défaire de cette étreinte, qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

Kaya se sentait si bien blottie ainsi contre le corps de cet homme, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner cette sensation d'être en sécurité. Mais quand elle réalisa que c'était déplacé et certainement extrêmement gênant pour celui-ci, elle respira longuement et se détacha enfin de lui, les joues légèrement rouges.

_ Merci, lui dit-elle tout simplement.

_ Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, lui répondit-il froidement.

_ Vous ne comptez pas effacer ma mémoire ? lui demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

_ Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, rétorqua-t-il, avant de se retourner pour partir.

_ Attendez !

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna pour regarder Kaya.

_ Ne me laissez pas, je vous en supplie…, la voix de la fillette tremblait. J'ai peur qu'il revienne, avoua-t-elle. Restez avec moi, s'il vous plait… une larme tomba sur le sol poussiéreux de la ruelle mal éclairée. Il poussa un long et intense soupir.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, lança-t-il froidement.

Kaya fondit en larmes. Cela ne sembla pas l'affecter plus qu'autre chose, mais après quelques minutes, il se décida finalement à faire demi tour.

_ Je veux bien rester, mais juste le temps d'être sûr qu'il vous fichera la paix. Je partirai dans une heure.

Elle sécha ses yeux, toujours tremblante.

_ Merci… murmura-t-elle soulagée.

Elle ramassa les fournitures scolaires, qui étaient tombées sur le sol au moment de son enlèvement. Elle ouvrit la porte de la librairie avec le trousseau de clefs qui était resté dans la serrure et la referma derrière eux, puis elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta dans sa chambre suivie de cet homme si mystérieux et intriguant. C'était la première fois qu'un homme, autre que le propriétaire ou Dumbledore, entrait dans sa bulle. Cela la rendait un peu nerveuse. Était-ce vraiment cela qui la mettait dans cet état ou le fait que ce soit lui en particulier ? Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, quand elle le laissa entrer dans la pièce, après avoir allumé. Il fit une rapide inspection, son regard trahissant son dégoût et s'attarda un moment sur les piles de livres regroupées sur le sol, dans un coin. On comprenait tout de suite en entrent, qu'il s'agissait d'un pied à terre de quelques mois dans l'année. Les seuls meubles présents étaient un lit deux personnes, un paravent derrière lequel était caché un petit coin pour qu'elle puisse faire une rapide toilette, une petite commode, un bureau, sur lequel se trouvait une lampe et un petit réfrigérateur caché dessous.

_ Je sais que c'est assez vétuste mais je ne viens ici que pour me reposer. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, si vous voulez. La chaise n'est pas très confortable mais c'est la seule que j'ai.

_ Je préfère rester debout.

_ Comme bon vous semblera. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_ Non merci.

_ Excusez moi, mais il faut vraiment que je quitte ces vêtements.

Devant l'expression que prenait le visage de son professeur, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter en souriant :

_ Je vais me changer.

Elle disparut derrière le paravent un instant, elle se lava, soigna l'entaille qu'elle avait sur la lèvre et réapparut vêtu d'une nuisette blanche et les cheveux relevés. Il la regarda un moment et détourna rapidement son regard sur le sol, visiblement embarrassé, même s'il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

_ Je vais y aller, maintenant.

_ Restez ! Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, s'il vous plait, lui demanda-t-elle, le suppliant du regard. Ça ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps, si je sais que vous êtes là.

_ Vous m'en demandez beaucoup trop, je trouve, lança-t-il froidement.

_ Je vous en prie … Je me rends compte que j'abuse de votre patience, mais vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je me sente en sécurité. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, j'en ai conscience, mais je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit si vous partez.

_ Pourquoi diable devrais-je perdre mon temps à vous réconforter ?

Il respira tout aussi fortement que la fois d'avant.

_ Très bien … soupira-t-il.

Il commença à s'avancer vers la chaise en face du bureau.

_ Non ! il se retourna. Venez à côté de moi, s'il vous plait.

Elle sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu patience et que la colère semblait lui monter au nez, mais il vint tout de même s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Kaya. Elle s'allongea sous les draps, colla sa tête contre la cuisse de l'homme, posa sa main sur celle-ci et ferma les yeux. Il la regarda un moment, sans comprendre pourquoi il était resté. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi ? À dire amen à toutes les suppliques de cette fillette si insupportablement fragile.

Elle semblait en paix à ce moment très précis. Avec un sortilège informulé, il plongea la pièce dans le noir. Il sentit alors la main de la jeune fille se crisper sur sa jambe. Elle tremblait légèrement. Elle se redressa, prit le bras gauche de Snape, qui la laissa le passer sur ses épaules, pendant qu'elle se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, terrifiée par l'obscurité.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les bras de Kaya se desserrer légèrement autour de lui. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller. Mais il glissa tout de même son bras de l'épaule de Kaya pour laisser sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille.

Le soleil se leva, laissant entrer ses rayons dans la chambre de Kaya, qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un épais tissu noir, sur lequel sa tête était posée.

« Il est resté ! »

Elle ne voyait pas son visage, elle ne savait donc pas s'il était endormi. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais, mais sa respiration avait dû trahir son réveil. Il ôta sa main du bras de Kaya, celle-ci leva la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme. Il la regardait de haut, elle s'assit et il se leva. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué, il n'avait pas du dormir de la nuit. Sans dire un mot, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_ Merci, … pour tout. Merci …

Il sortit sans rien répondre, ne la regardant même pas. Elle se retrouva seule. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé toute cette histoire. Son départ avait était si brusque qu'il avait laissé une cassure dans l'esprit, encore embrumé par le sommeil, de Kaya. Mais les courbatures qu'elle ressentait la ramenèrent à la réalité et lui rappelèrent que tout cela s'était bien passé. Une décharge traversa son corps.

« Comment savait-il où je me trouvais ? »

Elle avait beau tourner cette histoire dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Dans quelques jours les vacances allaient prendre fin, Kaya allait quitter cette chambre pour reprendre possession du lit qu'elle occuperait pendant encore une année à Poudlard. Elle était impatiente. C'était pour elle, comme de rentrer à la maison. Elle s'en faisait une joie. Elle retrouverait par la même occasion son grand frère Olivier et ses deux petites sœurs Célia et Médéa. Son père adoptif, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté, puisqu'il venait prendre de ses nouvelles chaque fin de semaine.


End file.
